Omega Arrow
by GoldenPetal13
Summary: AU – After a violent shipwreck, spoilt Omega Oliver Queen comes home to Starling City a changed man. Bonded to three Alphas and a fellow Omega he's ready to right the wrongs his father did and to save his City from those who would use their power and money for their own selfish gain. Alpha/Beta/Omega verse see inside for more warnings
1. Pilot

AU – After a violent shipwreck, spoilt Omega Oliver Queen comes home to Starling City a changed man. Bonded to three Alphas and a fellow Omega he's ready to right the wrongs his father did and to save his City from those who would use their power and money for their own selfish gain.

Rated Mature due to show level violence and themes.

Warnings: Slash, Fem Slash, Mpreg, Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega verse, show level violence and death, mentions of torture, mentions of abuse, grief, family deaths, others to be added as required.

Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

**Omega – Pilot**

**001**

Lian Yu Now: Oliver Queen

Running through the forest I hurry to the rocks and climb up as quickly as I can. Pausing I study the vessel as it comes closer. It's a fishing boat and I let myself feel a moment of victory before I jump along the edge of the cliff to the hidden cache of weapons.

Pulling out the bow and the special arrow, I set fire to the arrow and take aim. All these years of training pay off as the arrow slices through the air to it's target. The pile of treated wood on the beach gives off the intended bloom of fire and minutes later the boat changes direction to head towards the beach.

They land on Lian Yu, an Island named in Mandarin for Purgatory.

I'm soon there to greet them. To reveal myself to them. For five years I've had one main thought, one main goal; to survive. Survive and one day return home with my Alphas and fellow Omega. The Island held many dangers. To live I had to make myself more than what I was. To forge myself into a weapon. I am returning, not the boy Omega that was shipwrecked, but the man that will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city.

My name is Oliver Queen.

WEBG Starling City 7 News: Breaking News

Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fisherman in the North China Sea along with fellow Starling resident Sara Lance, and three other people just days ago, five years after he went missing and was presumed dead after the accident at sea which claimed the Queen's Gambit.

Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture of the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi.

Queen is the Omega son of Starling City's billionaire Robert Queen who was also on board but is now officially confirmed as deceased.

Starling City Hospital Now: Moira Queen

Moira Queen pauses at the door to her son's room and listens as the doctor tells her the results of the medical. As Oliver's an Omega he needs a registered guardian for emergencies and she's done her best to take over that role, it's temporary for the moment. She can be his guardian but only until his Alphas turn up and then she legally can't do anything but step back and let them take him away from her.

"Twenty percent of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second degree burns on his back and his arms. X-Rays show at least twelve fractures that never properly healed. And then there are the Mating bites," The doctor won't even look at her for that part, "The ones on his right shoulder are frenzied, messy, and faded," the last gives her hope, faded means the bond didn't take or was now broken. "The three Mating bites on his left shoulder are clear and crisp," her hope dies, her son is bonded for life to three Alphas, unless he takes drastic steps to break those bonds.

Turning from where she was watching her son she asks, "Has he said anything about what happened?"

"No," The doctor looks worried, "He's barely said anything." She turns her head back to stare at Oliver, an Oliver who's busy staring out of the hospital window and giving no sign he even knows she's here. "Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found."

She opens the hospital door anyway and hopes against hope that it was her Oliver that they found. That somehow her son has come back to her. He's also returned alone as his three Alphas are causing severe paperwork issues to get them into the US. And the other Omega won't come back on her own as her family are doing everything they can to get her to stay with them and to get her to break her bonds to the Alphas.

Moira has a short space of time to convince her son to break his bonds, to be free to choose who he wants to spend the rest of his life with, and then these gold-digging Alphas won't get their hands on Oliver's trust fund money. She won't allow her son to be used for his money. But first she has to get her son back home and then she can start working on freeing him, and finding out what Robert could have told him.

Starling City Hospital Now: Oliver Queen

I hear the door open and I keep my eyes trained on my city. Only when my mom says, "Oliver," do I turn from the view to acknowledge her.

She hasn't changed. She's exactly like I remember her, "Mom," is pulled from me as I wait to see if she'll welcome me back or hate me for not being able to save my father, or for being Bonded by bites to three Alphas.

I needn't have worried she welcomes me back with open arms, "Oh, my beautiful boy," she voice breaks as she tries to hold back her tears and for the first time in years I'm hugging my mother. I've missed her so much. We don't bother to break the hug for a long time and I breathe in her Beta scent, it tugs at my childhood memories and I let myself enjoy this moment.

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

I am finally home. Raisa is like mom, exactly like I remembered. Thea is all grown up, I'm stunned at how she's bloomed, and then there is the strange man in our house.

Everyone acts like he belongs here and I try not to glare at this Walter Steele too much. There's no reason to believe my mother would have remained single all this time, but it's still a shock and I know nothing about him, I'll reserve judgement, for now. It doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on him.

"I have to make a phone call," I reluctantly let go of Thea, "Mom, can I use the phone? It'll be overseas."

"Of course you can Oliver," She gives me a worried look, "You don't need to ask."

"Thank you," I'm too used to being in a unit to do things without asking or telling people, or getting back to base and then telling people. We had to communicate to stay alive. And in a way this will reinforce the idea that I'm a Bonded Omega, that I live for my Alpha, or Alphas in this case.

The phone is in the same place and I dial by memory, I ask for Yao Fei and wait patiently, something else I learnt on the Island, patience, it's not a lesson that's stuck well. I'm unsurprised by Yao Fei's monosyllabic greeting.

"Hello Yao Fei, it's Oliver. I'm back in Starling City. I'm safe at my mother's house. I'll start looking for a place for us all to live tomorrow. How are you, Slade, Shado, and Sara?" I keep my voice soft and calm, just like a Bonded should act around their Alpha. I also know that things were not going well when I left China for Starling City as our advanced scout. Our stories, though surprising and almost unbelievable, will have physical evidence on the Island to back them up, and that will be problematic for some governments to have to deal with. Luckily my story hit the news arena faster than expected and there was so much media attention the chances of any of us being assassinated dropped dramatically.

"Stay safe, find us a place, and things here are not good. Too much paper. Not enough thinking," He bites out and I hide my grin at his answer, he likes to get straight to the point as much as he can, though his lessons are incredibly obscure as if he thinks we're smarter than we actually are. "Be good Oliver," and then the line goes dead, he's also not one for goodbyes.

Putting down the receiver I turn to find everyone obviously listening in and not bothering to pretend they're not eavesdropping on me. "That was Yao Fei," I tell them acting happy, and I am, my Omega instincts tend to flood my body with happy hormones when I'm around my Alphas. "He's the Primary Alpha of my group."

"Okay," Thea appears to be somewhat upset. "You're moving out already?"

Oh, she's upset I'm leaving home, "Thea I'm Bonded now, I belong to them utterly, so I'll be living with them when they arrive here in Starling City." Letting my hands drop down to my abdomen I add, "We were careful about pregnancies on the Island, we don't have to be now," I hint at children in my immediate future, though that won't be until we can start to fix my city.

If anything that upsets all of them and then it's Walter stepping forward, "Oliver, I'm sure your mother and sister would love for you to live here and not move out, and there's plenty of room in this house. There's no need for you to leave if you all simply moved in here." We hadn't thought of that, though it would cut down on living costs and the grounds are large enough to allow us to do some training.

Both my mother and Thea have hopeful looks on their faces so I act hesitant, "Are you sure you don't mind my three Alphas and fellow Omega moving in here? We don't want to intrude," I trail off and give off as much uncertainty as I can.

"Oliver," Mom walks swiftly towards me, "This is your home. You and your," she almost chokes on the word, "Alphas, as well as Sara, can live here for as long as you want. And if you have children, well then I'll get to be close to my grandchildren."

And the added security would keep the Lances away from Sara until she's ready to face them. She knows that what she and I did together was wrong. We both betrayed Laurel. Though I was older so I take most of the blame, I was running away from my problems, like I always did, and now I don't run away, I face them head on.

"Thank you mom, when I speak to them I'll let them know and ask them if we can stay here," I let her pull me into a hug, "I'll still have to give them other options but I'm sure I won't be able to find anything better."

The Queen Mansion Now: Thea Queen

Her brother is alive. He's alive. That's all she's cared about for the last few days. And now he's actually home.

Home.

It was like a dream come true, only now it's a nightmare, he's talking about Alphas and Bonding and their mom isn't doing anything to stop it. In fact Walter's suggested these unknown people just move in with them.

How the hell is her brother Bonded?

She plays along but the moment he goes up to his room she turns on her mom and Walter. "What the hell?" She hisses it at them. "Oliver's Bonded?"

Her mom has that look that means she knew all along, "Your brother Bonded, by bite, to three Alphas and an Omega." Bite? Her brother was Bitten? That's so wrong and barbaric. "Apparently both Oliver and Sara were questioned in China about it and they must have convinced the authorities there because not only were the three Alphas not executed," Her mom pauses and doesn't seem able to continue.

"Thea," Walter is extra calm and controlled, that's never a good sign, "Your mother means that the Bonds were not only allowed but backed up by International Law. Your brother Oliver is Bonded until death, or until he chooses to break those Bonds. As both the Omegas Oliver and Sara are US Citizens their Alphas will come with them to live here." He steps up to her mom and puts his arm around her and Thea flounders.

"But," Thea just can't grasp it, "Bonded? Oliver?" She's only just got him back. Flashes of news stories flood her mind, of abused, broken Omegas Bitten and forced into Mating Bonds. That can't be Ollie, it just can't be her brother.

"We managed to keep Oliver's Bonds out of the news, for now," Her mom stands up straighter, "And I don't want anyone to mention it to his face, I want him to know that he's safe, that he's home, that' we're here for him.

Reluctantly Thea nods trying to process how to deal with someone who may have been badly abused.

CNRI Now: Laurel Lance

Adam Hunt.

Her friend is right, the man is owed far too many favours by far too many people. Yet she can't walk away from this. The people he's hurt need justice and he needs to be stopped.

She stares at the board and ponders her next moves, she has to get those right, there are too many people counting on this to mess it up. And then the news finally penetrates her mind and she turns to see the TV still playing the damn story about Oliver Queen.

The same Oliver Queen that is back in Starling City, while her sister is still stuck in China with an unknown Alpha and is refusing to have anything to do with her family.

When they start to talk about her sister she shuts off the TV making everyone stare at her. Putting the remote down she goes back to work and tries so hard not to think about Oliver, or Sara, or how this was pulling her family apart, again.

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

Stepping out of the bathroom I pad to the window as the rain lashes down. Everything is so familiar and yet so different at the same time. I stare in the mirror and I don't recognise the man that stares back.

Alone in the room I stand there as the lightning lashes the sky and a storm descends on the mansion.

The Queen's Gambit Then: Oliver Queen

The boat was being tossed around as I staggered out of my room away from Sara to see my dad looking worried. "Are we in trouble?" I asked him not really worried about his answer.

"One of us is," He sighed.

"Ollie," Sara called from behind me, the silken wrap she'd worn not really hiding the fact that she was wearing almost nothing. "Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing?"

"Oh I'll be there in a minute Sara," I told her and she left with a laugh.

Dad sighed again, "You know son," He put his hand on my shoulder, "That is not going to finish well." His other hand came to rest on my chest, "For either of them, or for you," of course he'd bring Laurel into it. But then again I was dating Laurel and I had just brought her baby sister along for lots of meaningless sex on the boat, and I wasn't honest enough to admit I was really running away from my relationship with Laurel and the serious turn it had taken.

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

There's a picture of me and dad on the table in the foyer. I'm beaming like I don't have a care in the world and my father is just as I remember him.

Behind me the front door opens and Tommy walks in, he says, "What did I tell you? Yachts suck."

I can't keep the smile off my face, when I turn around I find him waiting with his own grin for me, "Tommy Merlyn." We hug it out, just two Omegas, and I'm reminded of all the hugs we've had down the years. He really is like the brother I never had. An Omega just like me, overlooked and mostly considered breeding stock, if either of us had wanted to settle down.

"I missed you buddy," He tells me as he pats my back.

Dinner is awkward. Tommy does his best to carry almost the whole conversation. Even going so far as to bring up sports, he might be a fan but he never used to be that into any game.

As Tommy tries to spoil the ending of Lost for me I watch Walter fill my mother's glass for her. Their body language speaks volumes to me and I have to work to keep the glare off my face.

Thea chooses that moment to lean towards me asking, "What was it like there?" Everyone stops what they are doing to give me and Thea looks.

I can't tell her the truth. Not all of it. So I just tell her, "Cold."

Tommy butts in and tries to rescue the lapse, "Tomorrow. You and me we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on."

Mom thinks it's a great idea, so I add to it and mention swinging by the office. Walter doesn't think it's a good idea, and that they'll be plenty of time for that later. It piques my interest.

An interest that is broken by Raisa losing her balance and crashing into me. I catch her and the fruit bowl easily. When she apologies I make a slip and talk to her in Russian. Everyone is surprised and I manage to dodge it by verbally swiping at Walter regarding his relationship with my mother. The tension racks up as a few words are exchanged, in the end I stand up and ask if I can be excused. It's something I've not done since before Thea was born and then mom gives me a nod and I leave.

I snag some of the fruit as I leave and Tommy makes sure to remind me about tomorrow. Patting his shoulder I take time to wink at Thea before I leave the room. Outside the storm worsens.

The Queen's Gambit Then: Oliver Queen

Sara had counted the seconds between the flashes of light and the shaking boom of thunder. I mocked her so called scientific method as she then mocked my dropping out. She always could give as good as she got in verbal sparring. My overinflated ego had tended to get battered around her.

I did try to counter with fermentation and biology. A very obvious tactic to get things back on track. A track she was more than happy to follow. She mentioned Laurel and how she would kill Sara, I foolishly told her, "Your sister will never know," and then we went back to starting a fresh round of more sex.

Even when the lights flickered and went out briefly, I still thought we were going to be fine, that nothing bad was going to happen. How could it? I was Oliver Queen and life for me was always good. Consequences happened to other people, never to me.

In seconds we were thrown across the room. I managed to sit up a little, only to see Sara ripped away from me, pulled down into the water that was flooding the room. I screamed her name and tried to reach for her but I was too late.

Sara was gone.

And then the water was there for me too.

I still don't know how I fought my way out of that room and up to the turbulent surface. The burn of air in my lungs as I broke through was searing. The struggle to stay at the surface was nearly impossible. Driving rain pelted my face. The only light were the forks of lightning, the booms of thunder no longer anything but deafening.

It was futile but I still screamed her name.

Then my dad was there in the emergency raft. I was pulled aboard with him and one other crew member. Dad held me in the boat when I tried to go back for Sara. We watched the last part of the Queen's Gambit go down under the water leaving us alone in the storm swept ocean.

The Queen Mansion Now: Moira Queen

She hears him scream Sara's name over the sound of the storm.

Hurrying to Oliver's room she is startled to see him lying on the floor in front of the open windows. The rain is pouring into his room and onto his body. He's asleep trapped in a nightmare. Kneeing beside him she calls his name, "Oliver, wake up. Oliver," she shakes his shoulder trying to wake him up and free him from his nightmare.

She's not at all prepared for her Omega son to somehow flip her over and to jam his hand on her throat as if he's fighting off an attacker. Walter's voice snaps out, "Oliver," and suddenly she's free as Oliver scuttles backwards away from them.

He huddles by the window, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," and she is forced to remember the doctor's words, because her son is clearly affected by the terrible things that happened when he was away.

"No it's okay Oliver," She tries to reassure him. "It's alright sweetheart. You're home," and he finally looks up at her, but he looks trapped and wounded. "You're home." And she will do anything to protect him and keep him safe.

Starling City Now: Oliver Queen

I didn't sleep well last night, too shaken from my nightmares, attacking my own mother, and missing Slade. I hate sleeping without him beside me. After checking my box hidden under my bed, double checking my father's book with the list, and then finding out my sister was taking drugs, I still tried to reconnect with her, I gave her the hosen and she accepted. She's hiding something from me, she's more worried than she should be, and I don't think it's just the drugs either.

Tommy showed his normal amazing timing and blundered straight in allowing Speedy to escape before I could talk to her more about what I'd see between her and her so called friend. I'm going to have to do something about that before my Alphas get here, because they are not going to allow that to happen under their noses. They won't be as nice about it as I will be either.

Driving through the city I'm shocked by how bad it's gotten in the five years I've been gone. It's going to take a lot of work to start turning things around, to make a difference and to save it from the people trying to poison it.

Letting Tommy ramble on I simply encourage him to keep taking about all the nightclubs he's been in and which ones were best for scoring women. And then he mentions a party, for me.

"Wait my what?" I ask him not wanting a party at all.

"You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when, and I'll take of everything," He tells me and he really hasn't changed at all, same old Tommy.

Pulling around a corner he stops outside my dad's old factory and shakes his head, "This city's gone to crap, you know your dad sold his factory just in time. Hey why'd you want to drive to this neighbourhood anyway?"

Staring at my dad's old factory I mentally go through the plans we have for it, "No reason," I lie to Tommy.

"So what did you miss the most?" He carries on as my lie slides under his radar, "Steaks at the palm? Drinks at the station?" He gives me his biggest stupidest grin, "Meaningless sex?" That confirms that the news of me being bonded has been supressed. I haven't noticed it on any of the news stations.

Normally Bondings or Matings between Omegas and anyone are very ceremonial and there are numerous legal hoops to jump through. If an Alpha were to simply bite and mark an Omega it can be grounds for the death penalty. Down through the years too many Omegas have been forced into Bonds and Matings they had no interest in, to the point that we are protected very well on that front.

Tommy and I always scoffed at getting Bonded through a bite, it's considered barbaric and one of the worst ways to get Bonded. He'd be horrified to know that's how I was Bonded. First against my will and then later, with much more enthusiasm and consent on my part. The three Bites throb on my shoulder and I have to fight not to reach up and touch them

Changing the subject, thought I doubt he realises it, I say, "Laurel."

The smile drops off his face, "Everyone is happy you're alive. You want to see the one person that isn't?"

I have no answer for him. I need to see for myself that she's okay. And I need to see for Sara that she's okay. Sara might not be ready to face her family but that's not stopped her worrying like crazy about them.

CNRI Now: Laurel Lance

Finding out about the change of venue and which Judge they'd now be facing is a blow. She has to remind herself and Joanne that they don't need to go outside the law to help people.

And then she sees him.

Oliver Queen standing at her desk and reading a piece of paper. She was hoping to never see him again, "Hello Laurel."

Why does he get to come home and her sister is still stuck in China? Why does he get to avoid all the hurt and pain? She can't deal with him here and takes him outside to talk. He can say his piece and then leave her and her family the hell alone.

He seems surprised about law school, and then brings up Adam Hunt, "Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?" She asks him.

"No, not really," They slow to a stop in the sunshine.

"Why are you here Ollie?" She's tried to ignore the curiosity but it's gotten the best of her.

"To apologise," Is surprising and he even seems sincere. "It was my fault," he admits and not once do his eyes wander, he doesn't flinch, he means it. "I want to ask you not to blame her," meaning Sara, a Sara that isn't allowed home because her Alpha is keeping her on a very short leash.

And she finds she doesn't blame her at all, "For what? Falling under your spell? How could I possibly blame her for doing the same things I did?"

"I never meant," He tries to explain.

Laurel cuts him off, "She was my sister," and now he looks away from her, down at the ground like he's sorry, or ashamed, or both. "I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. And that's what happens when your sister dies while screwing your boyfriend." His jaw tightens but he doesn't say anything. "We buried an empty coffin because we thought her body was at the bottom of the ocean, where you left her. And now she can't come home to us, to her family, because she's Bonded. She is stuck with that Alpha for the rest of her life. And it shouldn't be her. It should've been you." It should've been Ollie that actually paid for his actions, not Sara, and not Laurel and her family.

"I know its too late to say this, but I'm sorry," He says and they're just words, it's always just words with Oliver Queen.

"Yeah I'm sorry too. I'd hoped you'd rot in hell a whole lot longer than five years," she turns on her heel and walks away only to pass Tommy, "How did you think that was going to go Tommy?"

"About like that," follows her into the building. She forces herself to stop thinking about Oliver, or Sara, and gets back to work, there are people counting on her to stop Adam Hunt.

Starling City Now: Oliver Queen

That could have gone worse. At least she talked to me. At least she'll have a chance to think over my words and hopefully when Sara and Shado get here, Laurel will be ready to welcome her sister back.

"Okay, so we took care of that, good call," Tommy strides next to me as we go to pick up his car. "Now we can make up for lost time. If you're not too sick of fish I suggest we find some models and eat sushi off of them."

He's interrupted by a van coming up behind us. That and red masked men that blow dart us. It doesn't feel like an assassination, more like a kidnapping because of the way the drug is affecting me. I fall to the ground and I'm forced to watch as a man steps out of a building to be gunned down by our assailants.

Slade is gonna kick my ass when he finds out how quickly I went down. I had to spend days reassuring him I would be fine by myself in Starling City, that I'd be safe until he and the other Alphas could get here to protect me. I've been left on my own in far more dangerous settings and survived by myself.

As the drug makes my eyes close I can see the light almost swinging above me.

North China Sea Then: Oliver Queen

It was dark and the three of us were adrift somewhere. Over the wind dad yelled, "Here son, drink," as he shoved the bottle of water into my hand.

I sipped from it gratefully and then the lone crew member yelled, "What the hell are you doing? That's all we've got."

"If anyone's making it out of here, it's going to be him," my father replied and it was so soon after I'd lost Sara that it had an impact. Dad sounded like he didn't think he was going to make it. That he would die out here.

"I'm so sorry," He carried on like he hadn't just said he didn't think he would make it out of here alive. "I thought I would have more time. I'm not the man you think I am. I didn't build our city I failed it. And I wasn't the only one." I could only stare at him shock, I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me.

Starling City Now: Oliver Queen

"Mr Queen," a man's voice calls my name but he's muffled by something. Oh yes, I was kidnapped. "Mr Queen!" The hood is taken off of my head and I get my bearings quickly as I scope out where I've been taken.

It's some kind of warehouse, probably abandoned, and then the red mask is shoved in my face, as is a sparking Taser. The man is close enough, sweaty enough, that I can catch a whiff of him, a Beta. His personal aura is weak, he doesn't know how to project it, to use it like a weapon. I do and I glance over to see Tommy laying face down on a pallet, he's breathing and I can't see any blood.

"Did your father survive that accident?" The man who was foolish enough to kidnap me asks. That starts to narrow the reasons for my kidnapping down. I'm also secured to the chair by my wrists. They're asking me about my father, they're trying to find out what I know. Another quick glance around confirms their numbers and positions, I begin to work out the last few stages of my attack.

"I ask the questions, you give me the answers," the red masked man says as he breathes heavily. I test the bonds on my wrists and stall for time. I don't say anything and it annoys the man enough to shove the Taser against my chest, I don't bother to hold my yell in, I doubt anyone can hear me.

When the Taser is taken away I have a few moments before I'm questioned again, "Did he make it to the Island? Did he tell you anything?" I'm Tased again when I refuse to answer. It hurts. I've been hurt worst, and frankly this Beta is not intimidating, I've faced down truly horrific threats in the past and Slade Wilson. A Slade Wilson who was ready to kill me, and there have been other incidents through the years, my Alpha tends to be a bit grumpy at the best of times. He's mellowed a lot though, most of his grumpy act is just that, an act. I'm also one of the few people that can make him laugh, I like doing that, he has a nice laugh.

Getting my breathing under control I do finally answer, "Yes he did." These men were sent after me, they must have been hired by the people my father told me about. By someone on the list.

"What did he tell you Mr Queen?" The Beta asks still chasing answers he'll never find.

Tommy is still out cold. He won't see anything. I'm free to be myself. I'm free to start our plan. "He told me I'm going to kill you," I give an honest truthful answer to the Beta. I doubt he'll take me seriously. People always underestimate Omegas.

As I expected the Beta laughs at my threat, "You're delusional. You're zip cuffed to that chair." The cuffs were easy to get out of, he should have kept my hands in sight at all times. I bring my arms up and around letting him see I'm free, then I throw my aura, I'm an Omega, I'm hurt, I hit them with that and let their natural instincts rear up and momentarily stun them. Their need to protect will clash with their orders. It's all the time I need to attack.

"Not anymore," I bait them and grab the chair to use as a weapon as I add an Alpha's commanding presence to my aura. They falter in their attack as I scramble their need to protect with a need to obey.

It messes with their own training and they make sloppy mistakes, stupid mistakes, mistakes that lead to their deaths. Only one of them has the sense to run, I'm right behind him, I'm used to the forest, the jungle, it's a harsh unforgiving place, a roof top is easy for me.

They murdered an innocent man to kidnap me and try to get answers. This survivor also knows some of my secrets. He can't be allowed to tell anyone. I break his neck.

I leave his body where it falls and run back to check on Tommy. Flowing over the obstacles in my way I move fluidly, something I could never have done when I'd first gotten to the Island.

Everyone talks about Alphas and what they get from a Bond. A full bite Bonding them to a willing Omega gives them a massive increase in strength, reflexes, and healing that's nothing short of miraculous. But Omegas get things too, the ability to mimic an Alpha aura, increased dexterity, and it gives a giant boost to their own auras, an example being that when they're in distress it will cause those nearest to them to try and protect them.

Tommy's starting to come around so I get my hands on a cell phone and dial the cops.

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

Detective Lance is clearly sceptical of my story, I don't really blame him. "So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single handily took out three armed kidnappers. I mean who is he? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know." And if I really was just Oliver Queen and that had happened to me I really wouldn't know. "Find him and you can ask."

"What about you?" He asks Tommy. A Tommy who's been very quiet and subdued, not that I blame him, I'm just glad he's okay and not hurt. Holding up the police sketch of the man I told the police about the Detective shows it to Tommy, "Did you see the Hood guy?"

"I saw," Tommy glances at me and shakes his head, "Just movement. Everything was blurry, I was kinda out of it. I could feel his Alpha aura though, it slammed into me, I've never felt a presence like that before."

"Yeah," Lance gives off even more disbelieving vibes towards me, "It's funny isn't it. One day back and already someone's gunning for you," he doesn't look like he cares about me being kidnapped, but then again, why would he? "Aren't you popular."

Mom steps in, "Were you able to identify the men?"

Lance's partner answers her, "Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons, these were pros."

"Yeah," Detective Lance adds, "They probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back. Or a Queen's ransom as it were. After all a parent would do anything to keep their child safe," the last is thrown at me, at my rashness that lead to Sara being on that boat, at her being Bonded to an Alpha and staying in China for now.

"I don't find your tone appropriate Detective," Mom tells him and I wait for her to tell him about Sara coming here, that she'll be living under this roof, but she doesn't.

Walter stands up, "If Oliver can think of anything else he'll be in touch," It's a clear dismissal. "Thank you gentleman for coming," polite but firm.

Sara's dad takes one last swipe at me as he leaves, "Your luck never seems to run out does it?" If only he knew.

I spend the evening in my room researching Adam Hunt. His name is on the list and from what I've dug up he's a very dangerous man. A man that has destroyed his enemies and anyone that's tried to stop him. And now Laurel is trying to bring him to court.

He fits all of our criteria.

He's failed this City.

He gets one chance to make it right.

"You are different," Raisa says as she carries in a tray of food, "Not like you to read a book," I close up my father's book and smile at her.

"I missed you Raisa," I wipe my screen so only the background is showing.

"No kitchen on the Island," she teases me.

"No," I admit and getting up, "Hey, thank you," I take the tray from her and look forward to some good food. "Do I really seem different?" I ask and wonder how badly I'm doing at blending back into life here if she's noticed.

"No," she says softly, "You're still a good boy."

"Oh I think we both know I wasn't," I point out and hope she never learns of all the things I've done, and what I'm going to do to keep my city safe.

"But a good heart," her hand touches my shoulder and I really did miss her, she might not be family, not by blood, but she counts in my heart.

"I hope so, I want to be the person you always told me I could be," she's always believed in me, even when I wasn't worth it, when I was just a whiney bratty child.

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

The time difference between here and China is incredibly annoying. It meant I had to wait to sync up to them so I could Skype them. I still nearly missed Slade and Sara. Things are not going well for him, the Australian government is understandably upset about losing him to the Americans. Sara's helping him keep his temper in check but it's not the same as me being there with him.

We get taught that Bonding means Mating. It doesn't. I'm Bonded to three Alphas but I'm only Mated to one of them. Yao Fei and Shado are family Bonded to me, but Slade is Mated to me. Whereas Sara is family Bonded to Yao Fei and Slade, and she she's Mated to Shado.

Sara can help Slade with his grumpiness and anger management, just like I can help Shado, but I'm Slade's Mate and this separation is painful for both of us.

I know we did it for a reason. I'm the best scout we have for this mission. None of the Alphas could have left either me or Sara behind. Sara wouldn't have been free to do what I can do, and she doesn't have a trust fund to start things rolling.

When I tell my group about my abduction Slade is the most upset and Sara has physically stand in his way to stop him hijacking a plane to get to me. Shado is also upset, only Yao Fei is calm, he's always so calm. He is going to use this to push for them being able to come to the US faster.

He told us all that this would simply mean moving our plans forward, and not to worry they'd be there soon. Nothing will hurry up the paperwork, that wasn't what he was telling me.

With that in mind I go to leave the house in the morning ready to begin our plans on my own instead of with them by my side.

"Oliver," my mother calls my name and I'm forced to stop and turn around. Walter is there with a man I don't know, a man that moves like a soldier. "I want to introduce you to someone," she says as she reaches for my arm. I glance past her to the only person I've not met, "John Diggle," she says as if I should know who he is. "He'll be accompanying you from now on."

She's gone and got me a bodyguard, I grit my teeth, "I don't need a babysitter," I start attempting to extract myself from this. I really don't need anyone to get in my way, I have too much to do, and I can't do that if my every step is being dogged by someone.

Walter is surprisingly on my side, "Darling, Oliver's a grown man, and if he doesn't feel he needs our protection."

Mom doesn't let him finish, "Look I understand, but this is something I need," and with that I get an unwanted hanger on.

This is going to complicate matters.

Starling City Now: John Diggle

Standing in the middle of the street he stares at the empty backseat and wonders what the hell he's let himself in for. He's not even been with his client for longer than an hour and the boy has already managed to give him the slip. He's not used to clients that don't want to be protected and there's something off about this one, the outside doesn't quite mesh up with the inside, he just doesn't know how yet.

Scouring the street he can't see his client, the boy is gone as if he'd never been in the car.

Abandoned Factory Starling City Now: Oliver Queen

Breaking into my father's old factory is child's play. It's deserted as advertised and perfect for our plans. The abduction was unexpected, and it's forced us to move up our plans. But what I'd told the police yesterday was true, the man in the green hood was there in that warehouse and he's just beginning.

I spend my day happily starting to get our base ready. This far from Slade I find I'm ridiculously soothed by indulging my nesting instincts. The satisfaction from bashing things down, of building new areas, of making arrows for me to use, is fulfilling. I even take some time out to work out and I can't wait to see Slade using some of these pieces of equipment. I know he'll do them with his shirt off. I can imagine me happily watching him working up a sweat as Sara does the same thing to Shado and Yao Fei mutters in the background at us all.

A little target practice with some tennis balls lets me blow off some steam, the bow feels like a piece of me, I breathe the way Yao Fei taught me, I aim the way Shado taught me and then the tennis balls are pinned to the wall.

I'm ready.

I didn't want to start this solo but I'm more than capable of doing this on my own. And perhaps this is best. My group is hundreds of miles away from me, they'll never be suspects in this, how could they be? They are so far away they simply couldn't do what I'm about to do.

Reading up on the rest of Adam Hunt I calmly gear myself up and get ready to hunt down the first person on the list. He must pay for he's done, and he can never be allowed to hurt Laurel.

Starling City Now: Adam Hunt

"You remind him that I put him on the bench and I can take him off," He snaps to the idiot next to him. "I will turn him into a cautionary tale."

"Yes Mr Hunt," the man says as they walk through the parking garage.

"And this attorney? Laurel Lance? You said she wasn't going to be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation," Adam stops walking to swing around to the man beside him, the idiot was still standing there instead of running off to do Adam's bidding, he makes a mental note that if this guy fails him again, it's the last thing he'll do. "Why are you still here?" He has to prompt the guy to leave.

It is so hard to get good help these days.

The car is right in front of him when he hears a weird nose and the light behind him explodes. The garage goes dark as Adam wonders what the hell is going on. Another strange noise later and one of his bodyguards is groaning and collapsing to the ground as the other one manhandles Adam into the car.

Almost falling into it he watches his guard fire his gun down the garage as he protects Adam. A voice says something Adam can't quite make out then his guard is just gone as more of those noises float through his car door.

Suddenly the car window next to him shatters inwards and he covers his head to protect it from the glass. Huddled and bent over he lifts his head to see what looks like an arrow buried into the far side of his car.

The presence of a powerful Alpha rolls over him seconds before he's yanked from his car and crash lands onto the cold hard floor of the garage. Crouched on the top of his car is an Alpha, who turns out to be male and wearing a green outfit, an outfit complete with a green hood, and the Alpha is pointing a bow and arrow at him.

Holding his hands up Adam yells, "Look. Just. Just tell me what you want."

The alpha jumps from the car then picks Adam up by his shirt like it's nothing, a deep gravelly voice says, "You're going to transfer forty million dollars into Starling City Bank account 1141 by ten pm tomorrow night."

He can't believe he's being robbed by some guy in a green hood, "Or what?" He dares to challenge the Alpha.

"Or I'm going to take it and you won't like how," isn't that much of a threat but Adam is still more scared than he wants to admit to. The man runs off and Adam tries to salvage his pride by yelling after him. It earns him an arrow through the back window of his car.

For a few seconds he even thinks of giving in and handing over the money, but then he pushes it away. He hasn't gotten where he is by being weak, he's not going to just roll over for anyone, Alpha or not, and he's more than capable of making sure this maniac is forced to meet him on a battlefield where Adam's men have the upper hand.

Starling City Now: Quentin Lance

"He was wearing a hood," Adam Hunt tells them and Quentin really doesn't want to be here. His little girl is alive. His Sara isn't dead. She's with some unknown Alpha that wasn't letting him near his daughter and he needs to be there for her.

"A green hood," Gets his attention and he tunes back in. He's not that upset that Adam Hunt was attacked, men like Hunt are usually the ones putting the hurt on the defenceless. But two attacks by a man in a green hood did not bode well, in fact they added up to extreme trouble.

Quentin lets Hunt bluster and throw his weight around, they both know the cops will be right outside to protect the little bottom feeder tonight. The addition of a bow and arrow is a twist and Quentin can't resist a dig at Hunt about an APB on Robin Hood.

Leaving with his partner Quentin is annoyed that this means Queen was telling the truth. It looks like tonight was going to be a long night babysitting Hunt in case this hood guy came after him again.

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

Everything is ready.

If Hunt does the right thing and pays the forty million I won't show up to crash his office. If he doesn't I'll take the money by force. Either way he's finished. That much money will cause all his 'businesses' to fold. He will no longer be in a position to hurt my city.

I'm about to get into the waiting car to drive me to my party, a party that Tommy has thrown together on extremely short notice, when I notice John Diggle, you can call me 'Digg', sitting in the back waiting for me.

He smiles, "Put on your seatbelt sir," and if things weren't so damn complicated I believe I'd like this man. I have a feeling that Yao Fei will and that makes me wonder if Digg would be a good addition to our group.

I'm not just here to build a base and start researching targets, I'm here to find people that we can trust, that will add to our skills. Someone like Digg would fit the bill, and he's just proven himself to be adaptive, that is a skill few people possess. Plus he's a Beta so he's no threat to any of our Bonds.

"Wouldn't want you to miss your party," is said calmly but he's made his point. I slide into the car as he suggested and put my seatbelt on, I can't keep the grin off of my face, slipping away from him is going to be difficult but I can rise to the challenge.

Starling City Now: Oliver Queen

The music is loud and unfamiliar. Lights flash on and off. I used to like these places. I used to live for these places. Now I scan the room looking for enemies and there are far too many hiding places for them to lurk in.

Walking down the stairs I check my phone, it shows the countdown to Hunt's deadline. I'm fairly certain he won't keep it. I'll probably have to make an example of him. The cop cars ringing his building won't be a problem, I have another route planned already.

Tommy is unsurprisingly surrounded by very beautiful women. When he spots me he waves his hand and moves towards me. The music cuts out as he jogs up the stairs to meet me. "Everybody," He yells into a microphone, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." He catches people's attention, "Man of the hour!" He pats my chest. The crowd cheers and he carries on, "Ladies, please, give this man a proper homecoming."

Walking into the crowd like I'm happy to be here I hear 'We are the Champions' start up. I wind my way through the throng and hop up to a mini stage so I can see everyone and they can see me. Time to be Oliver Queen spoilt socialite Omega. "Thank you very much everybody."

"Ollie," Tommy gets my attention, he's holding two shot glasses, filled to the brim, "Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie," He hands one up to me.

I slam it back in one as the crowd goes quiet, the alcohol burns as it goes down, "I've missed Tequila!" I yell and that seems to be all they need from me because the party swings into action. Loud. Bright. It'll be the perfect distraction for me to slip across to Hunt's and retrieve the money he's stolen from people.

He's probably there now readying his defences. He probably thinks he can win this. That I'm just an Alpha. He's not met anyone like me before and he's going to lose.

I mingle like I'm supposed to and to one side Diggle keeps an eye on me. He never loses me and I'm going to have to take drastic steps to get rid of him in a while. Tommy sidles up to me, "Does he wipe for you too?" He asks as he jerks his chin towards Diggle. "Now by my rough estimate you have not had sex in one thousand eight hundred and thirty nine days," if only he knew. Slade and I were very through in our temporary goodbye, I couldn't do much more than lay there afterwards as my brain had melted from the orgasms he'd wrung from my very willing body. I also limped out of the hotel because I'm sure his knot was bigger than normal, or else I simply didn't want to let him go.

"As your wingman," Tommy turns me to look at where three women were dancing. "I highly recommend Carmen Golden."

I'm not interested but can't help asking, "Which one is she?" All three of the women are beautiful so it's hard to tell which one he means.

"The one who looks like the chick from Twilight," Is not the most helpful answer he could have given.

"What's Twilight?" I ask as if I've never been off the Island in five years. Not that I really bothered with films or TV when I was off the Island. I was too busy with other things.

"You are so better off not knowing," I guess he wasn't impressed with it and there's a tone in his voice that makes me wonder who managed to drag him to a cinema to see the film.

The women don't hold my attention in the slightest and I glance over to catch my sister buying drugs. She's trying to be subtle but she's so very obvious. She's also at a party and she's only seventeen.

"Back in a minute," I tell Tommy and stalk towards my sister.

"Ollie, hey, this party is sick," Thea says as I cut her from her friends and lead her to one side. It's easy to pick pocket her bag as I do it.

"Who let you in here?" I demand wanting to know how she snuck in. She's underage and should be home right now.

"I believe it was somebody who said, right this way Miss Queen," she looks happy and pleased with herself.

"Well you shouldn't be here," I point out to her.

Her amusement vanishes, "Ollie I'm not twelve anymore."

"No, you're seventeen," and very underage for this.

"Ollie I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me, especially for being just like you," she tries to justify her behaviour.

I wish she could understand how bad this behaviour is for her. How this could screw up her life. Or the lives of others. I was a spoilt, irresponsible brat, I won't let her become like I was. "I know it couldn't have been easy for you when I was," I pause and then decide the best word is, "Away."

"Away?" She's not impressed with my word choice. "No you died. My brother and my father died," she does not pull her verbal punches. "I went to your funerals."

"I know," I tell her.

"No you don't, Mom had Walter, I had no one. You guys all act like it's cool and let's forget about the last five years. Well I can't. For me it's kinda permanently in there so I'm sorry," her voice is breaking a little on some of her words, "If I turned out some major disappointment," I shake my head because she isn't a disappointment. "But this? Me. Is the best I could do with what I had to work with." She turns away from me and I wish Shado were here, she's so good with people, she'd be able to help Thea more me.

I really hope they can get here soon. I miss all of them.

Disposing of the drugs I'd lifted off of my sister I look up from the trash to see Diggle watching me thoughtfully. I know he's seen me throwing away the drugs but he doesn't say or do anything.

Moving away from him I walk straight into Laurel.

"You're here?" I wasn't expecting her at all. We didn't part amicably and it gives me hope for Sara if her sister is here.

"Tommy," Explains a lot, trust him to interfere, he might say he's not much of an Omega but he hates it when people fall out, he'll put a lot of effort into patching things up and making people he cares about be happy. "He made a point that there were too many years between us to leave things the way we left them. Is there someplace quieter we could go?"

Starling City Now: Laurel Lance

He's led her to a very quiet area. Beside them an illuminated earth hangs suspended in mid-air. It spins slowly as they walk along a balcony. "I'm sorry about saying that you should have been the one to be Bonded. That was wrong," She is ashamed that she said that, no one should be forced to Bond.

"If I could turn back time so she never left Starling City I would," Oliver's voice is unusually quiet.

It gives her the push she needs to turn to him, "About Sara, there's something I need to ask."

"Okay," He nods.

"When she Bonded," she pauses unsure of how to ask this. "Did she suffer?" Bites are barbaric and usually forced on an Omega. Laurel's seen some of the wounds herself, her dad is a cop, and now she's an attorney, she knows how bad it could be.

"No," His voice is firm, confident, he never blinks as he looks her right in the eyes, "The Bites healed almost immediately, the scars are clean and crisp."

Closing her own eyes Laurel shudders in relief, "I think about her nearly every day."

"Me too," he says and Laurel wonders if he's still in love with her sister, a sister that would be unable to care for him that way because of the Mating.

"Guess we still have one thing in common then," she throws the olive branch out to him grateful that he not only answered her but has managed to ease her worries about her sister. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, if you need someone to talk to, about what happened to you, I'm here".

A buzzing noise comes from him and breaks the moment. It still feels like a breakthrough for her though, that something good finally happened to their family. He gets his phone out and glances at it with an annoyed expression.

"Something wrong?" She asks as he puts the phone away.

Shaking his head he tells her, "I asked somebody to do something. They didn't do it. I'm sorry I have to go back to my party. I'm glad we had this talk. Thank you." And then he walks away from her leaving her standing there staring after him. It reminds her of when they used to date, he did that to her then too.

Starling City Now: John Diggle

The more he watches his client the more things don't add up. He shadows the boy, no the man, through the party and up to where Mr Queen talks softly with another Omega. Nothing exciting happens and then Mr Queen leaves her and she stares after him like there's some very serious history there.

His client does not go back to the party, in fact he ducks around and John has to hurry to get ahead of him to cut him off. Lurking just out of sight he waits for his client to walk past him before asking, "Something I can help you with sir?" Mr Queen stops in his tracks and goes from focused to relaxed in an instant, he's hiding something.

"I just want a second to myself," Is a terrible lie.

"I would believe you Mr Queen," He wouldn't but he's playing nice, "If you weren't so full of crap." Gesturing he adds, "Party's this way."

He's a bit surprised when Mr Queen gives in so easily. And then the door he knows was open is suddenly locked. He goes to try it himself and everything goes dark.

Starling City Now: Quentin Lance

This is just want he wanted to do, stand around outside at night while behind him Adam Hunt fortified his office so it was like Fort Knox, and across the street Oliver Queen got to celebrate coming back from the dead and not being Bonded.

"All's clear," his partner says and they have all exits and entrances covered, as well as extra bodies around just in case. Hunt's a very connected bottom feeder.

They stand there and wait, Hunt said the guy in the hood had said he'd be there at ten, so Quentin guesses Hunt just got stood up. All in all it could be worse, so Quentin chalks it up to luck and stands there a bit longer. Only Adam Hunt phones out on his mobile and somehow this hood guy has managed to sneak past everyone to attack Hunt.

The power is out in various systems so they're forced to go up the stairs. By the time they burst in it's nearly all over. The bodies of Hunt's men litter the ground, the unknown archer makes a break from the left as a powerful Alpha aura slams into everyone causing them to hesitate. Lance tries to shoot him without being able to see him clearly but the guy throws himself out of a window.

Running over as his head clears from the Alpha presence, Lance gets to see the guy in the hood on a damn wire sliding down to the building across the street. "Tell me you saw that," his partner says as disbelieving as he is.

Starling City Now: Oliver Queen

I survived. I also completed my objective but it was close. Too close. This is why there were going to be three of us in green hoods. We planned to swap in and out confusing our enemies. If one of us on our own is dangerous then three of us is unstoppable. Three of us with Sara and Slade as back up and who could extract us if we bumped our heads and got knocked out for a few seconds like I did.

Wiping the greasepaint off my face I go back to my party.

In the background the music cuts out and I just know its Sara's dad. The man is anything but stupid. He'll search the building for the man in the hood, luckily that man is no longer wearing a hood.

Detective Lance is standing by Tommy, they get on even worse than I used to with the man. "Detective," I call out and they both turn to me as I come to stand beside Tommy. "This is a private party."

"Yeah, well there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight, you know anything about that?" Lance is his normal harsh abrasive self and in full cop mode.

"Who's Adam Hunt?" I ask like anyone who's been away for five years would.

"He's a millionaire bottom feeder and I'm kinda surprised you're not friends," is shot back at me. He really doesn't like me.

"I've been out of town for a while," I don't rise to his bait.

"Yeah, well he just got attacked by the guy with the hood," He says and I keep the truth off of my face and out of my eyes. "The guy that saved your ass the other day," and this is what's always made Detective Lance such a good cop, he knows how to look at evidence and follow it.

"The hood guy?" I question.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to find him?" I can act like I'm helping and still be a smart ass, I turn to the crowd and shout out, "Hey everybody, two million dollars to anybody that can find a nutjob in a green hood." It gets their attention and they yell out at my offer. I may smirk a little when I turn back to Sara's dad, she's gonna be mad at me but I know this story is going to make Slade laugh.

Stepping up to me Lance gets in my face, his Beta aura is strong but like most people he doesn't know how to use it, "Did you even try to save her?" He asks me and he means Sara. The man I know is his partner tries to stop him but Lance isn't done, "Did you even try?"

The cops leave and I really don't want to be here anymore, I want to be home, I want to be with my Alphas, with Sara. I walk away but I'm not finished, I have to play my part. I climb back onto the podium and call out, "It's way too quiet in here and this is a party," it cues the music to come back on and the party to start back up.

I go to mingle again but Tommy is there, "That's some coincidence, you asking to have your party here and Hunt getting robbed right next door, and by the same guy that rescued us at the warehouse," and Tommy proves once again why he got through school without having to hit the books, he's a lot smarter than he acts.

"If I were you Tommy I'd just be grateful I was alive," I hold his eyes and something like surprise flits across his face.

"What happened to you on that Island?" He looks concerned and worried.

"A lot," I leave it at that and go pretend I'm enjoying my party.

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

I get back from my party with a very pissed off Diggle stuck to me like glue. He knows I did something but he can't work out what. He even follows me into my room and checks it out as my phone buzzes with a message. It's from Shado and it simply says, "Skype."

Hurrying I grab my laptop and boot it up. Digg is still hanging around so I sprawl out on my bed and ignore him, he'll get the hint and leave soon. We knew our communications were going to be monitored so there won't be anything incriminating from any of us that he'll be able to overhear.

Logging in I lay on my stomach and put my elbows on the bed so I can rest my chin in my hands. I've barely entered my password when the incoming call happens and I accept it. They're all there waiting for me, "Hey," I can't keep the grin off my face or the joy out of my voice. "God I've missed you."

"We've missed you too," Yao Fei says and then asks, "How did it go?" He means the thing with Hunt but I act like he means the party.

"Really good, my first party back here in Startling and it was a total success," I ramble about music and noise and lights. "Oh and Sara? Laurel was there. She came to see me and she asked about you."

"She did?" Sara's eyes widen, she really thinks her family hates her, she knows about the divorce, how her mom left in the end as her dad hit the bottle, she blames herself.

"Yes, she thinks about you all the time Sara. She even offered to let me talk to her if I needed someone to talk to," I really want Sara to be able to have the same family reunion I got.

"Thank you," Sara says and I've seen her kill with no emotion so seeing her with half formed tears upsets me too, I need to be there with her to help comfort her. The three alphas react instantly and start fussing her.

"Any time," I choke out.

Sara's tough though and she's soon under control, so we get back to our call. "Oliver," Yao Fei takes control of our chat, "We have news for you," he won't quite look at the camera.

"Yao Fei," I whine slightly, "I know that face, that's your bad news face."

"It is," Slade says gruffly and moves closer, "Shado and Sara are coming to you just like we said, but I," he clears his throat and squirms, "Oliver I'm sorry, my government is being awkward, I have to go back so they can finish debriefing me and get me discharged."

"No!" No, no, no, "Slade, no, the embassy are supposed to do that, you're supposed to come here, to me, with Shado and Sara. Damn it Slade you're my Mate, they can't do that, they can't keep us apart."

"I know kid, believe me I know, it's just some formality, we're nearly done here. There's a joint task force on Lian Yu right now, they're finding everything just like we told them," He has his grumpy look on his face, I'm really glad I'm not whoever was unlucky enough to tell him he'd have to go to Australia before he could come to me. "It won't be much longer and then I'm going to be there with you and nothing's going to tear me away from you ever again."

Reaching out to touch the screen where his face is I stroke it, "Slade, maybe I can fly to Australia and meet you there," my father's mission can wait a few days or weeks, for me Slade is more important, thought I hate having to wait.

"No," Yao Fei says, "You are home, you are settled, Slade will be there soon. Until then you will have Shado. If you go with Slade they may drag their feet, this way they will have to hurry so he can be with you."

"Fine," I sigh and let my face fall onto the bed, "Doesn't stop me missing sleeping next to him every night. My bed isn't the same without you Slade, it's too quiet here, I've never been away from you for this long since before we Mated."

"Oh god Oliver," his voice breaks slightly and that's not like him at all, "I miss you too, there's no one at my back when I sleep, no one to make me laugh, no one to complicate my life. Our little bird Sara is amazing but she doesn't have your humour, Shado is too tranquil, and Yao Fei," he doesn't have to say anything just throws me a look that I understand perfectly.

Chuckling I nod, "Oh yeah, I know Slade." I make the effort to brighten up and lighten the mood, "So tell me all about your days, I want to hear everything." I might be dying inside because they're keeping Slade from me for longer than anticipated but at least I can have this, at least I can talk to them and see them.

The Queen Mansion Now: John Diggle

Standing quietly in the corner he gets to see a very different side of Oliver Queen. Up until now he's only seen the Omega in complete control of his emotions, each movement precise, and he blinks as he realises that Mr Queen almost moves like a soldier, and he doesn't think he's that far out either, whoever this Slade is he mentioned being discharged, he must be part of the Australian Army.

Laughing happily, this version of Oliver Queen looks younger, more relaxed, and very much in love. He listens in with interest and learns several facts that haven't been in the news. Not only is Oliver Queen Mated and Bonded, he's Bonded to three Alphas, the same three Alphas that Sara Lance is Mated and Bonded to. The news also hasn't hinted at anyone else being on the Island with them, but there are hints from this conversation that not only were there other people there, but they were actively trying to hurt the two Omegas, there were battles on that Island, battles that ended in other people's deaths.

The way Oliver reaches up to touch his left shoulder and rub it now and again causes John to guess that there are three Bites there, Bites that have healed nice and clear.

They end the call with a promise of a care package to Oliver and John slips away as Oliver tells them how much he loves them. This is not the same man that's been causing him so much trouble, and while it answers several questions he's not even thought to ask, it raises lots of others. He's patient though and confident he'll find them out eventually.

The North China Sea Then: Oliver Queen

We'd drifted for days and what little supplies we had were almost gone. Dad had said, "There's not enough for all of us," In my ear but I was so tired I didn't move.

"Save your strength," I muttered weak and exhausted.

"You can survive this," He'd hissed back at me, "Make it home. Make it better. Right my wrongs. But you've got to live through this first," I let my eyes close again and he shook me gently, "Do you hear me Ollie? Do you hear me son?"

"Just rest dad," I needed him to stop talking and rest, I needed to not hear him talk like he wasn't going to make it home too.

He kissed my forehead and gently moved me away from him, I thought he was going to take a nap and wanted some space. The sound of the gunshot penetrated the fog clouding my mind and I jerked completely awake to see he'd shot and killed the last of the crew.

The last thing he said to me was, "Survive," and then he shot himself in front of me.

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

I'm feeling very pleased with myself right now. The money I stole back from Adam Hunt is being distributed to his victims, he's finished, they are not, they finally get to have their lives back again.

I've even been good and not given Digg the slip for a few days, I know he was listening in as I spoke to my Alphas but he's not said anything, and there have been no press leaks, so he's very good at keep thing under wraps. He holds the door of the car open for me and I get out and jog up the steps to the house. I noticed Tommy's latest sports car sitting in the drive so I'm unsurprised when I hear his voice in the house.

"Oliver," My mother calls my name, "You have a package, from China." They're in the main sitting room, the one my father used for unofficial meetings. The package is sitting on the coffee table and not only is my mother there, but so is Walter, Thea, and Tommy.

"It came already?" I bound over and try to get into it, it's sealed shut.

"You were expecting something?" Mom asks and then Digg is next to me offering a small knife, it's the one he keeps strapped to him at all times. I don't mention that I spotted it days ago, the hang of his clothes doesn't hide it that well.

"Yes, they said they'd be sending me something," I cut through the tape and hand the blade back. Pulling open the box I find it's filled with bubble wrap that's soon thrown onto the floor. In the middle of the box is a little nest filled with goodies.

Goodies that also include a white volleyball with a note stuck to it in Slade's handwriting, "Don't get any ideas," it makes me laugh, he hates that joke I made about being a castaway and my own friend being called Wilson. Holding it under my arm I pull out his grey scarf. It's not actually a scarf, it has a special name, he even told me how he got it and why, I still call it a scarf to his face and he always pulls the funniest expressions before getting his own back on me. Lifting it up to my nose I breathe in and I can smell him. Clinging to the ball and to the scarf I fight off tears.

"Ollie?" Thea's staring at me in concern.

"Sorry," My voice is thick, "I just miss them so much. They're my Alphas and they're not here with me." I might miss Slade the most but I miss the others too.

"Alphas?" Tommy's surprised and his jaw has dropped open.

Walter steps in, "Oliver is Mated and Bonded, just like Sara is," if anything Tommy looks more shocked, "His Alphas and his fellow Omega are going to move in with us when they get here."

The Queen Mansion Now: Tommy Merlyn

"Oh," He says and reels under the news. Ollie is still cradling the volleyball and rubbing the gray material that looks like a scarf against his cheek, and he's smiling, really smiling. He's not done that since he got back, oh there have been hints but only slight ones.

"A volleyball?" Thea asked and isn't shocked at the knowledge her brother is Mated so Tommy tries to pretend he's okay with it too, and he wants to know about the volleyball too.

"Slade," Ollie says and laughs again, "His last name is Wilson," he glances at Thea with that old mischievous expression, the one that usually meant he was going to drag Tommy into something, something that was usually fun.

"Wait," Tommy frowns and then hazards a guess, "His last name is Wilson? You were stuck as a castaway on an Island with a guy called Wilson?" Ollie nods rapidly and Tommy can't help laughing at the Castaway reference, the volleyball suddenly makes a lot of sense, whoever this Slade Wilson is he clearly has a sense of humour.

Ollie comes over and sits between Tommy and Thea. There are three more gifts in the box, each of them has a story attached to them and it gives Tommy a bit of insight into his friend. What surprises him the most is the soft wafting Omega aura suffused with happiness and love coming off of Ollie. The last time Tommy felt something like that had been from his own dad when he was really little, long before his mom was murdered. He never thought Ollie would settle down with anyone but Laurel but it's clear that Ollie is settled, that he's Bonded, and he's in love.

He can't work out why the world hasn't been told yet. Playboy Omega Oliver Queen is big news on any given day, so this would be so huge that it blows Tommy's mind.

And then he really thinks about the names of the Alphas and that the gift of feathers on the twine were yellow and from someone called Sara. He can guess why this hasn't hit the news, Quentin Lance and his ex-wife were already trying to get Sara's Bonds annulled, when they find out that Oliver is also Bonded and to the same Alphas, things are not going to go well. Lance hates Ollie on a good day, this would drive him over the edge. And Laurel, suddenly the reasons Ollie wanted to see her make sense, he's not trying to rekindle anything he's probably trying to ease the way for Sara when she comes back.

Outside CNRI Now: Oliver Queen

I slipped out of the house late in the evening to do some research and to check up on Laurel. All of her clients are happy and things are looking up for them. I have a name checked off the list already and at home Slade's scarf is waiting for me to bury my nose in it so I can sleep tonight.

Crouched on a fire escape I'm not upset to find out about Tommy and Laurel. My Mating to Slade means there is no one else for me now. My Bonds to Yao Fei and Shado stabilise me and I discover I'm happy they found each other, no matter how brief it was.

Strangely Tommy doesn't mention that I'm Bonded, he even hints he thought I'd left with Laurel to rekindle things I'm not interested in anymore. Perhaps he was waiting for Laurel to declare that she and I are through.

Laurel dismisses his flirtatious attention and calls him on the fact he's not a one girl type of guy, she completely misses how he tells her it depends on the girl. I've never heard Tommy say that before, I think he might be serious about her.

Near Lian Yu Then: Oliver Queen

I thought I was hallucinating when I leaned over the edge of the raft to see the Island. I didn't realise what it would hold for me. I didn't know how much it would change me.

Starling City Now: Oliver Green

There are many more names on the list, those who rule my city through intimidation and fear. Every last one of them will wish I had died on that Island.

The Queen Mansion Now: Moira Queen

"The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Oliver," he tells her and Moira feels some relief that it can't be traced back to her. "They never will. Should we arrange another abduction?"

"No," she says firmly, she doubts her son knows anything, he appears to be too caught up with missing his Alphas. "There are other ways of finding out what my son knows."

She also can't put him through that again. Oliver is too gentle an Omega for it not to have terrified him the first time, the way he'd cradled a volleyball and told them about each gift while giving off such love and happiness lets her know that. Her Oliver is in love and she abandons her plan to try and talk him out of breaking his Bonds, she's never seen him like this before, not even with Laurel. No, she'll reserve judgement until she meets his Alphas, if they aren't worthy of her son she'll make plans then to talk him out of staying with them. And if they are worthy then her son is going to get to spend the rest of his life being happy.

And no one is going to take her family away from her again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Sorry for this. I should be working on other stories. I'm having 'Motivational' issues due to too much work and some personal reasons (like an anniversary I'm trying to forget), and frankly this show is getting under my skin. I didn't realise it would be this fun to watch, I know the bare minimum about the DC Comic verse but I know enough to have me yelling at the show and wincing as Oliver blunders into things. Plus I've always liked the Omega/Alpha trope. It won't allow the show's storyline to run smoothly but it's amusing to mess with. Oh well this is the result. I hope it's not too bad. (Added plus, is Manu Bennett, damn you for being so talented and making me root for a character I know will fall to the dark side).

Unknown posting schedule.


	2. Honor Thy Father

AU – Still alone in Starling City, Oliver Queen turns his sights on Martin Somers, not only is the man on the list but he's having a civil suit brought against him by Laurel. In this fight to bring justice to his city Oliver will end up fighting the Triad while trying to dodge his mother's well-meaning attempts to get him to join the company.

Rated Mature due to show level violence and themes.

Warnings: Slash, Fem Slash, Knotting, Mpreg, Alpha/Beta/Omega verse, show level violence and death, mentions of torture, mentions of abuse, grief, family deaths, others to be added as required.

Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

**Omega – Honor Thy Father**

**002**

The day I went missing is the day I died. Five years in hell forged me into a weapon, which I use to honour a vow I made to my father, who sacrificed his life for mine. In his final moments he told me the truth, that our family's wealth had been built on the suffering of others. He'd failed our city and that it was up to me to save it and right his wrongs. But to do that without endangering the people closest to me, I have to be someone else, I have to be something else.

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

Dressed and ready for my moment in court, a moment which hasn't been proceeded by something illegal, and that is a very novel feeling, I step into the living room to find my family watching the news. They're running the story about the man I visited last night, it seems he took my warning seriously and has refunded the money he stole.

Now there is one less name on the list and more thing I've put right.

Of course the news still brings my other hooded side into this and I stare at the picture of the vigilante, "This guy gets more air time than the Kardashians, right," I make a joke to draw their attention away from the story.

"Five years on an island and you still know who they are," Thea shoots back, she's not a big fan of them.

"I've been catching up, I was anxious to see how much our culture had improved while I was away," I tell them.

"This city used to be different," Mom says, "People used to feel safe." And they did, but then my father and the people on the list helped to make it as bad as it is now.

"Oh what's the matter mom?" Thea asks sarcastically, "Afraid we're going to be next?"

As the slightest hint of tension enters the room, Walter steps in and defuses it by asking me, "Do you have any questions about today Oliver? It's a simple proof of life declaration, just read out a brief prepared statement to the judge, and then your death in absentia judgement will be voided."

"It's fine Walter," I tell him, "I have been in a courtroom before."

"Four times by my estimate," comes from behind me and it's Tommy. I didn't expect him today. "There's the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome by the way," and at the time it had been. "And who could forget peeing on the cop?"

Walter is helping mom on with her coat and she's not impressed with my past history, "I wish everyone would."

Turning to Tommy I tell him, "I'd hang but we're headed to court."

"I know, that's why I'm here, my best friend is getting legally resurrected, I wouldn't miss this for the world," and that is another side of Tommy, he's loyal and he sticks with you through thick and thin.

"Okay," I accept his offer to stand by me and ask Thea, "What about you?"

"Oh I think the first four times with you in court was enough for me," she strolls up to me and then past me.

"Fair enough," I have to accept her decision and I let her go, I can't force her to come with me, it's going to be bad enough as it is.

"Mrs Queen," Mr Diggle appears, "The car's ready." It's our cue to leave. Tommy even offers my mom his arm, she sails past him without saying a word. Clearly she didn't like being reminded about how I peed on a cop.

Starling City Courthouse Now: Oliver Queen

It's as bad as I thought it would be. The journalists are all lying in wait for me. They're determined to get something from me so they can run it over and over until something more interesting comes along.

They throw questions about what happened on the Island at me and I try really hard not to think about how the boat went down, how Sara screamed as the water ripped her away from me. They crowd around me and I have to push past them.

It's a relief to enter the building and leave them behind only then I have to stand in front of a judge and say the words that were written for me, "There was a storm. The boat went down. Sara Lance and I were the only survivors." These words don't convey the reality of watching the boat go down, of screaming for Sara even as my father held me in the small life raft. "My father didn't make it," I don't tell them it's because he shot himself so I could life. "I almost died. I thought I had because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw the Island.

"When I reached it, I knew that I would have to life for both of us," I make it sound like Sara was there the whole time, she wasn't, she didn't make it to the Island until much later, with Ivo. I had to abandon the raft to swim the last bit to the beach, I had to drag myself up out of the water, exhausted, dehydrated, and still reeling from losing Sara and my father.

"And in those five years," I try to say the rest of the words but I can't, I just can't.

"Your honour," My lawyer stands up and rescues me, "We move to rescind the death in absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit five years ago. Unfortunately we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle I'm afraid."

My death is legally reversed and I leave the courtroom alive and well. I walk out with my family glad that's over with. It was harder than it should have been, Slade would tell me I was being all emotional again and then probably spoil me for a few hours. I miss him.

Mom twists around to look back at me, "Now onto the offices," that was the plan after all. "Everyone is waiting to meet you there."

"Er Mom," I interrupt her, "That was um, a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be, can we do that tomorrow, please."

"Of course," she tells me and I'm free for the rest of the day to just be me.

"Thank you," I say and they leave to go to the office as Tommy sticks with me.

"Last week you couldn't wait to get to the company," Tommy points out.

"Tommy I just spent five years away from civilisation I wasn't exactly thinking straight," and as lies go it's pretty weak. We reach the bottom of the stairs and walk straight into Laurel who comes around the corner. "Hi," I greet her surprised to see her, though it makes sense she would be here, she is a lawyer.

"What are you doing here?" She asks looking as surprised as I feel.

"Oh, er, they were bringing me back from the dead, legally speaking. What are you doing here?" And that is a really stupid question.

"My job," And I want to kick myself because I knew that.

"Right," I nod

"More like the DA's," one of the two women with her says. I recognise her from the CNRI where Laurel works, she must be another lawyer, I think her name is Joanna. All three women do not look at happy at what she said.

The last women is not dressed like Laurel or her friend, so I hold my hand out to her, "Hi, Oliver Queen."

"Er, Emily Nocenti," she says and I tuck her name away to check out later.

Laurel doesn't appear to be pleased by my actions and says, "Oliver just got back from five years on an uncharted Island, so don't mind him, and we need to go." She walks off and doesn't look back.

"It was nice to meet you," Emily follows her with Joanna backing her up.

"Come on buddy," Tommy pats my shoulder and chest, "Let's go." I take his advice and step out of the courthouse into the sunshine. Down the bottom of the steps is a man surrounded by the press.

I listen in as he gives a very pretty speech, what catches my attention is Laurel's name, this man is here because of Laurel. I make a note of his name too. Somehow Emily and this man are connected.

With the press's attention taken up with Martin Somers I make my way down the steps, but with him leaving they quickly spot me and Tommy and converge on us.

Starling City Courthouse Now: John Diggle

Trying to keep the rabid press off of his client John manages to get Oliver into the car. The idiots surround the car and John says, "Okay everyone step back," they ignore him because getting run over by a car is fine as long as they get the sound bite or photo that makes the news.

Annoyed by their persistence John threatens to jam a guy's Nikon down their throat.

Behind him the car, with Oliver in it, peels off leaving John behind and he mentally curses the kid for ditching him again. The only thing that doesn't stick in his craw about it is that the Merlyn kid got ditched too. For a second John thinks of being nice to the kid and offering him a lift before he tries to hunt down Oliver Queen, but the kid opens his mouth and says, "This happens to you a lot, doesn't it," he doesn't even bother turning it into a question.

Damn Oliver Queen, and damn Tommy Merlyn, the kid can walk.

Starling City Courthouse Now: Martin Somers

Sitting beside his lawyer Martin listens as Laurel Lance gives her opening speech, "How much is a life worth? A life of a man, a good man, a stevedore on the docks of this city in which we live." He has to admit she's good at what she does, and that is worrying. He was careful, he made sure there wasn't enough evidence to bring the cops into this, but Nocenti's brat kept pushing and now she's got a damn good lawyer backing her.

He should have known when Victor Nocenti was dragged in front of him threatening to talk to the cops that things would get messy.

This Lance knows far too much about his links to the Chinese Triad. She tells the court about the bribes he gets for allowing them to use his docks. If this bitch can prove it in a court of law then his life is over, the Triad will cover their tracks, there won't be anything to link it back to them, not properly. That's one of the reasons he ordered Victor killed in the first place.

Martin didn't get his hands dirty but he didn't flinch when the Triad's main killer slit Victor's throat, it wasn't the first execution he'd seen her perform.

"Mr Somers is very well connected and has friends in the District Attorney's office," And they cost him a lot of money to make too. Friends that buried the investigated into Nocenti's death. "Which is why if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father's death, if Martin Somers is to get justice for his crimes, then someone is going to have to do it for them."

It's a pity she's so damn good at her job, but Martin can't risk this trial going on for much longer, this has to be stopped, and soon.

Starling City Abandoned Factory Now: Oliver Queen

Martin Somers.

Laurel's targeted the worst of this city so it's no surprise his name is on my father's list. The city's police and DA can't stop him; or won't. Laurel thinks she's the only one willing to bring him to justice. She's wrong.

I exercise and check my equipment.

When the sun dips below the horizon I put on the hood and head out.

Starling City Docks Now: Martin Somers

"You," Martin points at the man that's supposed to be sorting this for him, "Listen up, the longer this goes on the more likely the media's gonna crucify me. You shut this trail down, you hear me," he needs this over and quickly.

"Yes sir," Is the quick reply as the warehouse is plunged into darkness.

Flashes of light and thunks of arrows hitting targets has Martin looking around in stunned surprise, he can't see where the attacker is, he can only see the man's handywork and then a very powerful Alpha presence smashes into him and realises who it is. He does not need the damn Vigilante getting mixed up in his business.

Someone grabs him from behind and it all goes black.

When he opens his eyes he knows something is really wrong. He's hanging upside down and swaying. The image of the Vigilante is blurry and hard to focus on.

"Martin Somers," the Alpha in the hood calls his name.

"No," he yells not believing this is happening.

"You have failed this city," the man's voice is cold as he reaches for an arrow, and then suddenly the bow is drawn and that arrow is pointing right at Martin.

"No, no, no, no, no," He screams as the arrow is released and flashes past him far too close for comfort.

"You are going to testify in that trial," the Alpha carries on talking his aura changing to one of command, as a Beta Martin can feel himself wanting nothing more than to submit to this Alpha and obey him. "You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed."

Babbling to ward off the presence clouding his thoughts Martin is only vaguely aware he's saying, "No."

"There won't be a second warning," Is snarled at him and a second arrow is readied. Helplessly Martin hangs there and this time the arrow caresses his face with a sharp sting. He clutches his hand to his cheek to find there's blood on his face from a shallow cut.

Pulling his hand away he realises the Alpha's presence is gone, as is the Alpha, he's all alone on this part of the docks.

The Queen Mansion Now: John Diggle

Moira Queen might not be the most physically imposing person he's ever met, but she carries herself better than most Alpha's he's ever met. She might be a Beta but she doesn't act like it most of the time.

At the moment she's very unhappy at him for not doing his job properly, "I hired you to protect my son. Now I'm not a professional bodyguard, but it seems to me that the first requirement would be managing to stay next to the man you're hired to protect," she doesn't raise her voice and yet still manages to nail her points home. He knows a few drill sergeants that were less effective when they were screaming in his face.

"With all due respect ma'am I've never had a client that didn't want my protection," and he's still mad that Oliver gave him the slip, again. The Omega is astonishingly brilliant at it.

"I hired you," she says, "That makes me the client. Now where do you think my son is going on these chaperone less excursions?" She sounds as mystified as he is.

"Ma'am I truly do not know," Because if he did he'd have tracked the Omega there long before now.

"And he truly doesn't," As usual Oliver just waltz in like he hasn't been missing all day and confounding John's ability to find him.

Oliver's mom doesn't let him get away with something so very vague, "Then perhaps you'd like to share with me, you know, where it is you run off to."

Coughing out a mini laugh Oliver gives a very convincing act of being embarrassed and says, "I'm a Bonded Mated Omega and my Alphas aren't here."

"I know that Oliver," she says unimpressed and stares him down.

"Mom," the word is partly strangled, "It's been a long time since I was with my Alphas and while I have," he pauses and shifts his weight from one foot to another, "Something," he emphasises the word, "To mimic what Alphas to do their Omegas, I can't use that here because no one gives me privacy for long enough. Thea is always barging into my room, I don't think that's something she needs to see." And Oliver's hinting that he's using a sex toy to simulate the Alpha knot, it would help him control his instincts as his Alphas are far away and it could be a viable excuse except John is calling bullshit on this, something doesn't quite sit right.

"I see," and Moira falls for it straight away. It's a good excuse and the time away could be Oliver holding the toy inside him for up to an hour at a time and then dozing off afterwards like Omegas would do with their Alpha.

"I promise to let you know if my instincts scream at me like that, so you won't worry," the boy tries to sooth his mother.

"No," She rejects it instantly and walks towards her son, "I want you to promise you'll take Mr Diggle with you on your next," now she pauses for a second, "moment of privacy." Because John's always wanted to watch an Omega sitting on a toy and then passing out from happy hormones. "It's not safe, you've already been abducted once," John watches Moira push her son's buttons and he's glad she's no longer upset at him. "There is a maniac out there hunting the wealthy."

"That maniac saved my life," Is pointed out and John waits to see how Moira going to react, because he's guessing it won't be joyfully.

He's right, ""This isn't a game. I lost you once, and I am not going through that again."

The guilt trip does its job and John has got to give her points for getting Oliver to say, "Okay. Digg's my guy," Like that's going to make any difference, the kid is still going to give him the slip, he can feel it in his gut.

"Thank you," His mom says and walks off leaving the two men alone.

It's interesting to watch Oliver radiate apology, something John is certain the kid doesn't really feel, "Sorry to give you so much grief," is said with complete sincerity.

"I served three tours in Afghanistan Mr Queen," John does the button on his suit jacket up, "You don't even come close to my definition of grief." He walks over to his client and wonders why he isn't walking away from this job, why he can't let the mystery of Oliver Queen go, why he's determined to find out more about this very private, deep, and complicated Omega. He does warn him, "I'll tell you what, you ditch me one more time, and no one will have to fire me." He'll put up with only so much before he'll cut his loses, mystery solved or not.

The Queen Mansion Now: Thea Queen

Seeing Mr Diggle walking off with a frown on his face doesn't surprise her, mom had most probably bitten the guy's head off for losing Ollie; again.

"Where are you going?" And speaking of Ollie. He's standing in the living room and being all judgemental again.

"Err somewhere loud and smoky," She tells him, "Oh and don't bother pickpocketing my stash this time," she knew she hadn't dropped it, the only person that could have taken it was Oliver, "Because I'm going to go get drunk this time instead."

"Thea," He starts getting all serious faced, "You think this is what dad would want for you?" And he's going back into hypocritical lecture mode again.

"Dead people don't want anything, it's one of the benefits of being dead," She tells him.

"I was dead," He points out like that hadn't impacted on her life for five long years. "And I wanted a lot."

She can't believe he's doing this to her, trying to guilt trip her, "Except for your family," she verbally swipes back. "You've been home a week and all you do is avoid mom, ignore Walter, and judge me. Don't wait up," she stalks off before she starts really yelling at him.

Starling City Docks Now: Quentin Lance

Sitting there looking like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth Martin Somers feeds him bullshit about not needing the police. Quentin isn't a total idiot, he knows the Hood guy was here, the homicidal vigilante paid Martin Somers a visit last night, a visit that means he set an ultimatum. If Martin Somers doesn't give into the guy's scare tactics then the vigilante is going to come back and there is going to be a body hiding the decks soon.

While Martin Somers being dead won't upset Quentin, in fact he'll sleep easier knowing this scum is dead, he's a cop, he can't just let someone waltz around his city dropping bodies, no matter who the bodies are. The law doesn't work that way.

"Well I owe you an apology Mr Somers," Quentin stands on the other side of the desk and pretends he doesn't see the cut on the man's face. "We came all the way down to your docks and it turns out you don't need the police after all."

"Which is exactly what I've been saying," Somers says calmly.

"Yeah, I guess that 911 call that we got last night from your stevedore saying that you were getting attacked by a guy in a green hood and a bow and arrow, I guess well," he leans down and touches Somer's desk, right where there's a big hole in it, a hole that an arrow head would fit into perfectly. "Was that a practical joke?"

They both know it wasn't. They both know the hood guy was here. Somer's keeps his calm, "These guys like to fool around."

"Yeah, well I'd be very much inclined to believe an honest, upstanding, business man, like yourself, except," Quentin motions for the uniform to bring the evidence bag over. "Well one of my men," he takes the arrow out of the bag, "Found this at your docks." He holds the green arrow up so Somer's can see it clearly.

"You see there's this vigilante running around, he thinks he's some kind of Robin Hood, he's robbing the rich, he's trying to teach them a lesson I guess. I don't know, I don't know." Quentin edges towards Somer's desk. "But the point is, the man's a killer, and nothing, and no one, is gonna stop me from bringing him down. But like you said," he slots the arrowhead smoothly into the hole in Somer's desk, showing that the original hole was made by another arrow, "Clearly nothing happened here last night."

"Isn't this a conflict of interest Detective?" Somer's asks. "After all your daughter is suing me."

"I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check," he answers back.

"I'm not," Somer's says and there's that something in his voice and in his eyes that Quentin's seen too many times. The man is angry and he's dangerous, and this does not bode well for anyone that gets in his way. Getting to his feet Somer's straightens his suit jacket, "You and your daughter do not what to find out what I am capable of when I get emotional." The threat hangs there and Quentin takes it very seriously.

Starling City Queen Consolidated Now: Oliver Queen

I'm more than impressed with all the changes. Walter has done some amazing things. The man really knows how to run a business. The whole building has been modernised.

Stepping out of the elevator Walter echoes my thoughts, "As you can see Oliver we've modernised quite a bit." I whistle my impressed awe as my mom walks next to me, her arm linked in mine.

Lots of people stare at me and I greet them gently, in the past having women swoon at me would have been a giant boost to my already inflated ego. Now I can easily sweep past them and carry on with the tour Walter is giving.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Mom asks me.

"Yes I am," And I really am. I'm spending time with mom and with Walter, whom I'm learning to like despite myself, and I want to show this off to my Alphas, to Sara. My nesting instincts like the fact that this business provides us with money so we can get food and shelter, that we can use this to provide more than the basics to our group's future children.

"I remember when your father used to bring you here when you were a boy," Walter holds open the glass office door for us, "You always were so excited."

"Dad let me drink soda in the office," I tell him and start to explore the office to appease my instincts to nest up here with Slade. We'd have amazing views of the city, but it's not home, not like our house is.

"Ah so that's why you enjoyed coming," Mom sounds amused and happy.

Walter keeps talking as I walk around, "The Queen Consolidated success of late is a result of its targeted diversification. We have been making impressive inroads in cutting edge fields like bio-tech and clean energy."

"That's neat," I interrupt him wondering what this has to do with me. I wave to the woman outside the office, "Can I get a sparkling water, or something cold please?"

"Sweetheart," Mom beckons me closer, "Oliver. Walter and I have something to discuss with you. Come, please sit." She gestures to the chairs in the office.

"Mom it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down," I act like I don't know they're about to do something big.

They both stay standing and Walter says, "The company's about to break ground on a new site for the Applied Sciences Division. And we would like to honour your father by dedicating the building in his name."

"Nice," I nod and wait for the rest of it.

Mom is the one that drops the news, "And we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication, that you will be taking a leadership position in the company." That's something I can't do, or be. I still have my mission, I have to right my father's wrongs, I have to fulfil the promise I made to him. And I have my Alphas coming, once the city is safe I'll be having children, as much as dad did his best to be there for me and Thea he had to work a lot too, I don't want that for my children, I don't want to be that parent either.

I'm going to have to disappoint mom and Walter, maybe even hurt them, and I may have to dishonour my father in the process.

Starling City Queen Consolidated Now: John Diggle

"No," Oliver's answer is instant and calm.

"No your company," Moira says walking towards her son like it's going to make a difference once this boy has made up his mind about something. "Your company."

"No, I don't want to lead anything, besides Walter is doing a very good job here," It's the first time John's heard the kid say anything nice about his stepdad and this one rings true.

However, Moira clearly isn't going to let this one go, she seems to think that just because she won earlier and got Oliver to back down and accept Digg as his bodyguard that the boy is always going to back down. John doesn't know him that well, but he's observed him, and he knows that this isn't something that Oliver's going to just roll over and accept. "You said," she tries and John waits for the rest of it, ""You wanted to be a different person, and you are Robert Queen's son."

"I don't need to be reminded of that," And John gets to see a very slight recoil from the boy, there's something there, something about his dad.

"Well obviously you do," She tells him.

Walter moves closer to Moira and they stand together. John is getting used to this dynamic, Walter will back Moira up and try to defuse the situation at the same time, "Everyone here understands that this transition is really difficult for you."

"Thank you Walter," Oliver's voice is even and John tenses slightly because he can spot the signs that the boy is about to do something, something that usually diverts attention away from whatever issue he doesn't want to talk about or have people focus on. "Which part though? Everyone fantasying that I got my MBA while I was on the Island? Or the fact that my father's CFO now sleeps down the hall from me?"

The tactic works flawless and Oliver's mother turns away from her son with a disappointed look on her face and shaking her head. She doesn't see the guilt that flickers across the boy's face, he regrets hurting them. "You know five years ago your irresponsibly was somewhat charming. It is a lot less so now." She leaves the office and Walter follows her silently.

Neither of them see the way Oliver stokes his fingers. The boy rubs the first joint in from the knuckles and then absently rubs a hand over his abdomen.

With the tour now ruined Oliver decides to leave. John gets a call sent to the driver and leads the way to the car. This time Oliver doesn't duck out on him and they sit in the car as the press rings the car to try to get a picture of his client.

A client that has let his mask slip a little bit, he's no longer hiding some of his emotions, he's radiating faint anger, pain, frustration, and guilt through his Omega aura. "The driver will be here in a minute," John says.

"Okay," Is said far too calmly, Oliver is clearly used to bottling up his emotions and hiding what he's feeling.

"You know I spent the first twenty seven years of my life in Starling City and the next five in Afghanistan," John says it conversationally, like it's nothing. "You wanna know what I learned?"

"There's no place like home?" Again the voice is too calm.

"No just the opposite. Home is a battlefield. Back home they're all trying to get you. Get you to open up. Be somebody you're not sure you are anymore," he glances across to see a thoughtful look on Oliver's face, the boy is listening to him and there's a type of understanding there too, the kind only someone else who's been through it can understand.

"I could be wrong, maybe after five years trapped on the Island you're not as messed up in the head as you have a right to be." Just one more thing to add to the growing mystery of Oliver Queen.

Lian Yu Then: Oliver Queen

I hadn't moved from the beach area I'd washed up on. I'd managed to find water and I even pulled a few braches together to use as a very rough shelter. The cries of the seagulls woke me from my troubled sleep. They were flocking around the raft and pecking at my father's body.

Yelling and shouting at them I ran to the raft to scare them off. The smell hit me first, the rotting miasma coming from the raft was awful, at that point in my life it was the worst thing I'd ever smelt. It turned my stomach so badly I vomited onto the beach, I didn't have much more than water in there but I emptied everything out anyway.

I hadn't even gone far to thrown up and the gulls were back, I had to chase them off again. Not that they really listened to me. Numb with grief I didn't really know what to do. I'd never had to make decisions on my own before, dad or mom was always there, I floundered lost.

The gulls would only come back again so I couldn't leave him there. With few options open to me I decided to bury him on the rocks. They wouldn't be able to get to him there, he'd be safe from them.

It took a bit to lift him up and over my shoulder and I staggered towards where I was going to bury him. My body was so weak from everything I'd been through and the lack of food. I didn't think I'd be able to do it, but I had to try, I took it one step at a time and it seemed to last forever.

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

I'm standing in the fuselage of the plane on the Island at night. This is where I first met Slade. This is where he Bit me out of necessity because we didn't understand then how Yao Fei had Bonded to me, and we didn't understand about Shado.

Looking around the dark rusting hulk of broken metal I discover I'm naked and my hands are tied. There's a rope dangling down from the ceiling and I'm tied to that, it means my arms are half raised. Moonlight filters down into the plane and there's a noise in front of me.

Someone's there in the dark shadows watching me, I jerk on the ropes to get away and a voice says, "It's okay kid. Relax." It's Slade. He's here. The fear fades to be replaced by anticipation, this time I yank on the ropes to get free and to go to him. His rough chuckle is warm, "So eager for your Alpha," I whimper and nod pathetically, of course I am, he's my Alpha, I'm his Omega.

"Please," I beg him, "Please Slade."

"You only had to ask," He says, that damn voice of is rich, dark, and that stupid accent of his only makes it worse. He steps into one of the beams of moonlight and that cocky confident smile is on his lips. He's dressed for battle. His swords poke out over his shoulders. He moves like the lethal Alpha he is and my knees get weak as my body tries to submit utterly to him and make me fall to the floor in supplication to him.

I'm panting and hard by the time he leisurely strolls up to me. I can feel dampness sliding down the back of my legs from my ass. I'm ready for my Alpha to claim me in every way.

"Oliver," He breathes my name onto my lips, I try to move my head forward to kiss him but he moves back, "Uh-uh, not until I've Bitten you. Not until I've made you mine."

Moving my head to the side I expose my right shoulder to him, it's smooth and unblemished, "Please Slade," I beg him. "Please Bite me. Make me yours. Only yours."

A gloved hand holds my left hip, and then his other hand rests on my ribs. He kisses my shoulder first and I whine trying to buck into him, it makes him chuckle again, "Oliver, I'm going to enjoy making you mine," and then he Bites me. His teeth slice through my skin with ease and it should hurt, it's a wound and it should hurt, only it doesn't, it feels so good I scream his name as he claims me marking me for life.

Walking with a silent scream I crumple on the bed and shudder as the orgasm rips through me. Confused I blink to find myself at home, in my bed, alone. I've not had that dream in years. It started the first night after Slade Bit me but didn't consummate the Bonding. It happened every single night after that and to start with I was so sure he would mock me, instead he helped me clean up and he began to treat me differently. The dream stopped after we finally consummated our Mating I've not had it since.

When my breathing settles I trek to the bathroom and wipe myself clean throwing my soiled nightwear onto my bed. I strip my bed down and sneak it down, along with the boxers I was wearing, to the laundry. The sun is just peeking over the horizon so I try to get the load into the washing machine without being seen.

Raisa catches me at it, "Mr Oliver," I try to hide the really obvious set of sheets I'm stuffing into the machine but she taps my hand and pushes me away. "No, they do not go in like that." She pulls the sheets out again and I fidget in embarrassment. "I will show you. See you put these ones in here, and those ones go later. Do not worry so child. You are Mated, these things happen. Soon your Alphas will be here and this will clear up."

"Thank you," I tell her and I'm grateful for her understanding.

She makes me go to the kitchen and then puts milk on the stove to warm it up. I'm made to drink down the hot milk and spoonful of honey before she helps me make my bed. Tucking me in she pats my shoulder, "Soon you will be reunited, until then I will help you wash things if you need it, okay?"

"Okay Raisa, and thank you again," I let her fuss me a bit more, I'm exhausted, drained, the effects of being away from my Alphas are setting in. I fall into a restless sleep as the sunlight begins to fill my room.

Starling City CNRI Now: Laurel Lance

Joanna tries to explain to Emily, "Well we anticipate that Somer's attorney will try to paint you as blinded by grief, or looking to make a buck."

"But this isn't about the money," Emily says, "I just want justice for my father."

"Emily," Laurel steps in, "There are a lot of people that don't want this trial to proceed. Dangerous people." The ease at which Martin Somers had Emily's father killed attests to how dangerous he is, but Martin Somers has connections and those connections were just as dangerous if not more so.

Rather than backing down Emily comes back with, "My mother died when I was a baby and my father has been the only family I've ever known, and they slit his throat. They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up."

"Well let's hope that it doesn't come to that," Laurel says.

"And it won't," her father's voice says. He's walking in with three uniforms.

"What's going on?" Laurel asks and then finds out that her dad is setting the cops on them for protection. These people are supposed to follow them around in case something bad happens. She fights back, he tried this when she got her first boyfriend and it didn't work then either. She is not weak. She isn't a princess in a tower that needs to be rescued, she can take care of herself.

Finding out about the attack on Martin Somers is a shock and ti throws her for a few moments. She finally backs down when he points out how dangerous they could be and then he walks off so she quietly seethes and decides to tell him 'I told you so' when it turns out she wasn't attacked.

Emily is the most likely target anyway and Laurel doesn't want her to get hurt.

Starling City Docks Now: Martin Somers

He watches her walk towards him. She always looks so slight. So tiny. He's seen her kill enough times that she scares him. She might be an Omega but she's deadly.

"Thank you for coming," He stays polite with her, no need to anger her or make her think he's already planning on running if things go south.

"Anything for a friend," Is her reply, he's not sure she has friends.

"We're not friends," He knows she'd kill him in an instant if it suited the Triad to have him dead. "You smuggle drugs. I let you use my port."

"For which you are paid a lot of money," She reminds him.

"I don't get paid enough to have arrows shot at me. You need to take this guy seriously. He is a bigger threat to your operation than Nocenti ever was," he warns her.

"Except now it's Nocenti's daughter that's the problem," She counters. "Unlike your friend with the hood, we know where to find her."

Oh god, can't she see the problem with that? "Don't be an idiot. You take out Emily Nocenti, Laurel Lance will never let this go," He's seen her in action and he's a good judge of character, she's as relentless as her father. "She won't stop until she burns you, me, and the entire Triad to the ground."

"Then we kill Miss Lance," Is the woman's answer and Martin knows if this hit goes wrong his life is over, if Lance doesn't get him, either one or both of them, then the Triad will erase him.

The Queen Mansion Now: Thea Queen

Raisa had said that Oliver was still sleeping this morning so Thea did her own thing for a few hours. Finally she walks past his door to hear the TV on in his room. He must be up and awake again. From the sound of it he's watching the news, they're running the case that Laurel's working on.

Walking in the open door she sees him standing there without his shirt on and stops dead in her tracks. She knew he'd been hurt at some point on the Island, that he was Bonded and Mated, but no one told her about the scars littering his body. She can't even begin to imagine what would have caused any of them, except his right shoulder, it's a mess of bites and she swallows back her revulsion of Ollie being Bitten so savagely.

He's putting a shirt on as she walks briskly towards him, "Wait, how did you get those?"

He huffs out a breath at her and yanks the shirt on covering himself and the scars up, "Don't you knock?" He's angry.

"Don't, no, wait. Mom said there were scars," she grabs the shirt's material and spreads it open to see the tattoo on his chest and it exposes his left shoulder, a shoulder where there are three interlocking Bites, they're clear and crisp and clean. Her gaze is dragged down his body to where yet more scars range across him. "I, I'm," she stammers and looks up to see he's closed off again, he's shut her out, "Oliver what happened to you out there?" This man in front of her isn't her brother, not her Ollie, not her laughing brother who loved her and made the world light up whenever he was around.

He keeps looking away from her and slides the shirt closed, he starts to button it up, "I don't want to talk about it."

The man that finally looks her in the eyes is a stranger to her, she scoffs in confusion and the stirrings of anger, she was supposed to get her brother back, she was supposed to have Ollie in her life again. "Of course you don't, you never want to talk to me about anything. Except for my social life," she goes to leave.

"Wait," He snaps out. "Where are you going?" He's judging her again, this man that looks like her brother.

"Why should I tell you?" She wonders out loud.

"I'm sorry Thea, I need to get better at talking about what happened to me there, but I'm not ready yet," His voice is soft and it gives her hope that her Ollie is still in there somewhere. "Okay?"

"Do you have a second?" She decides to try and show him what losing him meant to her. She takes him to the graves, explains about mom and how she didn't handle her husband and son dying. How Thea came out here by herself to talk to Ollie, to talk to her brother. She tries to tell him how much she needs him to let her in, to stop shutting her out, she's not sure how well it goes, but at least she told him.

Starling City Laurel Lance's Apartment Now: Oliver Queen

After Thea's little talk I needed someone to talk to. My Alphas and Sara are far away and nowhere near Skype. I got a craving for ice cream and remembered a promise I'd made to myself on the Island.

I hope that Laurel meant it about her offer to talk.

Standing outside her apartment I knock on the door. The cops sitting outside her building have me a little worried for her. She opens the door with a questioning look, "Hey," I greet her. "Are you okay? There are two cop cars outside."

"What are you doing here Ollie?" She asks me and dodges my question.

I garble something about Thea and pointing out distance and letting people back in. She steps back without a word and invites me in. "Thank you," I tell her softly and look around to find nothing has changed, "This place hasn't changed in five years," for a while this place was home away from home for me.

"I haven't really had time to redecorate," she says annoyed and I guess she wouldn't have had time if she went to school, she was always so studious and worked hard, I can easily imagine her spending all her time studying.

"I'm a jerk," I admit to her. "Before the Island I was a jerk, and now I'm a just a damaged jerk."

She notices I'm carrying something, "What's in the bag?"

I hold it up and tell her that I used to dream about eating this on the Island and that I promised myself I would eat it with her if I ever got back. I pull the tub of ice cream out of the bag and it's her favourite flavour.

We end up stuffing our faces, she eats out of a bowl curled up on the couch. I eat straight out of the tub where I sit on the floor, "This is as good as I remember," I sigh in happiness glad something I remembered is truly the same.

We used to talk too, I used to be able to tell her nearly anything and she would listen to me. She always was better than I deserved. "My mother wants me to join the company," Laurel pulls a face, she knows it's a bad idea too. "Yeah, take my rightful place."

Stabbing her ice cream with her spoon Laurel says, "I can't exactly picture you as master of the universe."

"You know after five years, I have plans," There's the list and my Alphas, there's the kids I'm going to have. "I have things that I have to do. I can't do that if I'm, I don't know, attending board meetings, and stock holder briefings."

"Oliver," Laurel says firmly, "You're an adult. You can say no," and she makes it sound so easy.

"Oh I tried, didn't take," Mom is still trying to get me to join the company.

"Well then, don't tell her, show her," Is the advice Laurel gives me, it catches on something in my head and I feel the flicker of a plan starting to be born. "Be the person that you want her to see you as. Trust me I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents."

"I have been on the receiving end of your father's disapproval," And he can be very disapproving. He never approved of me and Laurel, he was right not to.

"He blames himself more than he blames you," she blindsides me. "He thinks that maybe if he and Sara were closer she would have told him about the boat trip. And he could have stopped her from going with you."

"I am sorry," I tell her meaning every word. If I could change things I would, Sara should never have gone through what she did. At least I had Yao Fei, then Slade, and finally Shado. Sara had no one until the boat that plucked her out of the ocean came to the Island.

"You apologised already," she shrugs it off and looks away.

"And it will never be enough," It never will, I can never take back what I did to Laurel and Sara, to their family because of my thoughtlessness and selfishness.

We end up gazing at each other and she blinks first, "Ollie?"

"Yeah?" I watch as she sits up pulling her knees up nervously.

"You were on the Island with Sara and the Alphas," She says softly.

"Yes I was," I wonder where she's going with this.

"We keep trying to get information about Sara, but everyone is blocking us and saying things like classified to us. What are the Alphas like? Are they good to Sara?" And Laurel has given me a possible reason why no one's mentioned I'm Bonded and Mated, apparently it's still classified. Which is stupid. Only what happened could be classified, me being Bonded is not going to cause major intelligence leaks to happen.

And finally there is something I can give to Laurel and her family to help put their minds at rest. "There are three Alphas," I turn and rest my arm on the couch. "Yao Fei is the primary Alpha, he leads, we follow. Slade and Shado are the other Alphas and they're equal in standing. Sara is Bonded to all three of them and she's thrived under their attention, they call her their little bird. Shado found out about Sara's canary and it took about five seconds for the nickname to stick," I let my head rest on my arm. "She wasn't convinced to start with but she accepts it now."

Chuckling I relax and let my guard down a little, "Sara was so unimpressed with her new nickname at first that she deliberately got each of them back." Laughing I remember Slade's face as the booby trap exploded and covered him in dirt, or how Sara managed to mess with Yao Fei's herbs, and finally how she set up Shado's bedding so it looked okay but she'd tucked it in such a way Shado floundered getting into it and fell to the floor in surprise.

"Was she okay?" Laurel looks concerned.

"Yeah," I smirk because each of them got their own back and in the process Yao Fei found a fellow botanist, Slade got a much better pupil than me in hand to hand combat, and Shado found her Mate. "They would never hurt Sara, they can't, they love her."

She nods and in the silence I hear a noise that doesn't belong. I jerk myself into full combat mode. Something is wrong. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" She looks around blankly obviously not hearing anything wrong.

I've learnt to trust my instincts so when she glances away I pick up the kitchen knife from the table. "There's someone on the fire escape." I get to my feet silently and grab her hand, "Come on," and I try to lead her to safety.

The front door is knocked down by an Alpha so we have to backtrack, I try other exits but each time I'm thwarted by men with guns. I have to get Laurel out of here, she's family, and I have to protect my family.

A white haired female Omega steps into my path and I'm not fooled into thinking she's anything but dangerous. If the blades she's flourishing didn't give it away then Slade once told me that the most dangerous foe you could ever face was an Omega. Normally our instincts make us docile and gentle, but those same instincts can be roused when our families are threatened, instincts that cause us to destroy the threat no matter the cost. The most efficient assassins and killers in this world are Omegas, trigger them and they will never stop until they've completed their missions.

I'm well aware that my obsession with my father's list is similar, but I have three Alphas to keep me on a path that minimises the deaths, they will keep me grounded so I don't become a merciless killer. They will keep me sane and human. And they will help me make my city safer for everyone including my family.

The click of a gun gets my attention and I turn my head in time to see one of the gunmen being shot. Diggle is here and he takes down another attacker before the white haired Omega tackles him. She's better than him, her attacks are lethal and brilliant, he can't win against her.

I can't get a good angle where I am to throw my knife, I have to move and leave Laurel behind. I get into position and as the Omega's hand comes up to deliver a killing blow to Diggle. I throw my knife and disarm her of one of her knives. It's enough to make her flee the scene.

Laurel crashes into my side and I pull her into a hug. Diggle quickly retrieves his gun from the floor. "Are you hurt?" He asks me.

"No," I tell him and let Laurel cling to me.

"Are you hurt Mr Queen?" He asks me again.

"No, no" I make my voice firm.

"This is why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard," Mr Diggle says as the sound of sirens filters through the broken windows.

Starling City Laurel Lance's Apartment Now: Quentin Lance

He pushes his way in as a body on a stretcher passes him. He knows his little girl is okay but he has to see her with this own two eyes. "Daddy," she spots him and hugs him tightly. She's okay, his little Laurel is okay.

It takes mere seconds for her to pull back and ask about the cops that were supposed to be guarding her. Queen's bodyguard breaks the news. Which reminds him to thank the man and offer him free passes on running red lights in the city. He owes this man for his daughter's life and he doesn't think he'll ever be able to repay him.

It doesn't stop him taking a verbal swipe at Queen, because wherever that kid is, his daughters always seem to get hurt. He warns the boy off his Laurel, the last daughter he still has left.

The Queen Mansion Now: John Diggle

Sitting and staring at the bandage on his hand he hears his client walking down the hall. The icepack he gets thrown is very welcome and Oliver says, "I'd say thank you but I don't think that'd cover it."

"Like I told your cop friend I was just doing my job," John replies and sighs as the cold numbs the ache in his hand. "Besides I think it should be you I should be thanking."

Oliver gives a very good act of being confused, "What for?" He asks like he genuinely doesn't know.

"The knife," John says and watches understanding dawn on the kid's face.

"Oh, the knife," Oliver nods, "I got lucky," he brushes if off like it was nothing.

"That was a kitchen knife, it wasn't even weighted properly, yet you threw it with accuracy across a ten foot room," and John knows experts that can't do that, people that have trained for years, and most of them would have failed at something Oliver Queen did without even trying.

"Exactly," The kid tries to wiggle out of it, "I got lucky."

"I'm not the kind of man you want to take for a fool Mr Queen. You understand me?" John warns him, because there is so much more to this Omega than he lets show.

"Yes," Oliver says without flinching from his gaze.

"I think I'm just starting to understand the kind of man you are," John says and he is. This is an Omega, one who's Bonded to three Alphas but only seems to be Mated to one of them. He can give John the slip and vanish without a trace. He threw a knife across a room with enough accuracy and momentum that it knocked the dagger out of the woman's hand before she could kill John. This is no ordinary man standing in front of him.

"Shouldn't take you very long, I'm shallow," his client says and he's wrong, so very wrong, he's many things, but shallow isn't one them. "I'm very tired so," he turns to walk away from John, "Goodnight."

John is left staring after him and knowing Oliver just lied to him, the kid isn't tired, not really, and he's not acting like someone who's unused to violence should. In fact he's calm, poised, and he reminds John of a predator, a very dangerous one.

Starling City Abandoned Factory Now: Oliver Queen

I'd wanted to give Martin Somers the chance to confess and face a court's justice. But he choose to go after someone I care about instead. He choose to attack one of my family. He's still going to face justice, it'll just be a different kind.

I dress in my suit and head out to the docks, time to pay him one final visit.

Starling City Docks Now: Martin Somers

Stuffing the bag with money he hurries as best he can, "Triad bitch screwed up the hit on Lance. Now the Triad are going to erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me." He keeps emptying the drawers praying he has the time left.

"Except that's not going to happen," He mutters, "Tell Wallis to get the boat ready I'm leaving tonight," he orders one of his men, he'll leave them all behind to face the Triad and slow those killers down to give him as much of a head start as he can get.

"Wallis," The man says into the walkie talkie. "Wallis you copy? Wallis."

Pausing Martin realises it's already too late. And then one of the voices he was fearing says, "Wallis isn't here, but I am," He's run out of time, the Vigilante arrived before he could fully escape.

He has one last chance left, "We need to move. Now," He barks the order.

"Sir, we've got six men out there," The idiot with the walkie talkie argues with him.

"It's not going to be enough," Martin snaps and runs for his life.

Starling City Laurel Lance's Apartment Now: Laurel Lance

Still shaken from the attack she listens as her dad tries to get her to run away from the Somers trial. He actually tells her that she has to step down from the trial or drop it all together. He doesn't understand that this has done nothing but make her want to pursue it even harder, this man and his connections thought they could just kill her, just like they did Emily's father, she's survived and she'll use that to take them down.

Her dad threatens to lock her in a cell and then tries to use Sara against her, she turns the tables on him and while it doesn't make her feel that good she refuses to back down.

"You're my only daughter Laurel," He steps up to her and she remembers what Oliver said about Sara, about how loved she is, and she believes him. "You're all I have left to live for," and she remembers how her parents split up, how her dad nearly destroyed himself.

"What you want for me isn't living," she tries to point out the flaws in his logic and they argue about how he taught her to use the law to fight. He looks so broken that she says, "Dad? When Oliver was here, I asked him about Sara. About the Alphas."

"Damn it Laurel," He goes back to yelling, "I don't need to be told how she's suffering. I can't protect her. I can't. She belongs to them now."

"Dad!" She moves closer and shakes his shoulder, "Listen to me, please. He told me about them, I know their names now. I know they call Sara their little bird after that damn canary that used to chirp all night. I know they love her. They love her dad."

He pauses and there's such naked hope in his face, "Queen said that?"

"Yes, he was telling me about them when we were attacked, he didn't seem to know that we keep running into classified roadblocks, he was surprised by it. He was happy to tell me about them," she slides her arm around him and feels him shake.

"Sara's really okay?" He chokes it out.

"Yeah dad, I think she really is, I don't know why they're blocking us from her, but she's okay," She can feel the tears running down her face.

His phone starts ringing and he fishes it out of his pocket with a growl of annoyance, "Lance," his voice breaks as he says his name. Someone says something to him and he nods, ""I'll be right there," he clicks his phone off. "I have to get that."

"Okay," She nods and lets him leave hoping that Oliver told her the truth about her sister.

Starling City Docks Now: Oliver Queen

They're completely disorganised, I'm able to pick them off methodically, Slade would be ashamed to call this a fight. Even Yao Fei would sigh at how terrible they are, they're relying on their guns too much, they have no sense of how to fight as a team.

Not that I mind, it makes it so much easier for me to get through them to my target. A target I see fleeing the scene by ducking into a building, he'll have to do better than that to escape me.

My first arrow is aimed to pin him to the crates, the second just stabilises him and holds the hidden microphone near his head. I ramp up my aura and make it is as Alpha as I can, I add in as much command as possible and throw it at him and I tell him, "I want the truth about Victor Nocenti."

"I can't," He shakes his head, "The Triad will kill me," It's not much of a confession, I need more from him.

"The Triad's not your concern right now," I shoot a third arrow down between his legs, he screams in fear. As tempted as I am to just kill him for trying to harm my family, my Laurel, I need him to talk first.

"Alright, alright, it wasn't me that killed him, it was the Triad," Somers confesses. He's hiding something though.

"Acting on whose instructions?" I question because if it wasn't Somers then I'm going to have to find this new person. I have to fire another arrow just over his head as I scream, "Who?" To get him to answer.

"Alright, alright, it was mine," is the final part of the confession that I need. "It was mine alright. Nocenti said he was going to testify against me." And with that Martin Somers' removes himself from my father's list. I have to work not to listen to my instincts to kill this man for trying to hurt Laurel, but I need him alive to act as an example to all the others on the list, this way they'll be more cooperative and my job will be faster.

Only the slight flicker of his eyes lets me know there's someone behind me, I turn defensively to find the white haired Omega there. "Move away from him," she orders me in Mandarin.

"Make me," I throw back at her. The instincts I'm holding in check for Martin Somers I release against her. She would have killed Laurel and I can't let that slide. Laurel is family. Laurel has to be protected.

The fight is fast and brutal, thankfully I've already seen her fight against Digg so I'm ready for some of her moves and can block them. She's good though, really good, and I have to work to keep up with her and land blows of my own. Bit by bit the fight goes against me, she has me on the defensive.

"This is the police. Drop your weapons," Comes from outside and it breaks our fight up. Neither of us wants to be caught here. She exits one way, I flee another, we both leave Martin pinned to the crates.

I climb up onto a container to evade the police. Dropping down the far end and with my goal in sight I'm brought up short when Detective Lance yells, "Freeze." He's right behind me and he's alone. That gives me more options that he thinks I have.

"You twitch and you're dead," He warns me. I don't twitch. We stay frozen for a few seconds and then he says, "Bow down. Hands up."

I don't do that, I throw the recording at him and take his gun out of his hand at the same time. I pin them both to the side of the container and while he's distracted I leave the area. The recording will start automatically and Lance will get to hear Somers' full confession.

Starling City Docks Now: Quentin Lance

Damn it.

His gun is stuck on one of the Vigilante's mini arrow thingys. A mini arrow that's flashing green for some reason. Looking around the dock he can't see the Vigilante anymore either. Going to get his gun back he reaches for it as it suddenly starts playing a recording. It's Somers, he'd recognise that voice anywhere, and Somers' is confessing to ordering Victor Nocenti killed.

"Son of a bitch," Lance swears. This will help put Somers away and keep his daughter safe but it came from the Vigilante and Lance wants to bury the guy.

The rest of his team drive up now the action is over and Lance is not looking forward to filling in the reports on this one.

Starling City Abandoned Factory Now: Oliver Queen

Laurel was right. I can't be the Oliver my mother wants me to be and still keep the promise I made to my father.

I have to be the person I need them to see me as.

Starling City Applied Science Division Plot: Oliver Queen

I lurk just out of sight and watch as the opening starts to happen. I see Tommy and Laurel standing near each other in the crowd. He's attentive towards her and she's friendly but nothing more. It's a pity because I love both of them, I know Laurel would be an amazing influence on Tommy, if I'd been less of a selfish idiot she would have done that for me, I'm just a little worried about Tommy, he seems to have cleaned his act up but he's still not grown up yet.

"Good afternoon," Walter takes to the stage. "And thank you all for coming," he's carrying a golden spade. "Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Centre." Mom and Thea are sitting there quietly backing him up and the moment he stops talking they clap along with everyone else.

"Now this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are some of his greatest legacies," I was going to interrupt at this point but I've hurt him enough recently. Instead I creep up on Tommy and Laurel and stand there sipping from an opaque bottle and clutching a plush kangaroo teddy bear, one that you'd give to a child.

Walter's speech is informative, funny, and heartfelt. He even manages to make the ceremonial 'breaking ground' moment look good and not faked. All the while my family are glancing at their watches and not frowning for the cameras. They've noticed I didn't turn up, I've sidestepped part one of mom's attempts to force me into the company.

Tommy is the first to notice me and his eyes widen in shock as he notices what I'm drinking and then the toy. The drink is a new thing for Omegas for when they're trying for kids. It's supposed to help increase their fertility and also provide them with all the prenatal vitamins and minerals. It's a lot like a smoothie and it tastes like fruit, I think I like it and I'll be ordering lots to come to the house for me and Sara. "Ollie, you made it," He grits out.

"Hey Tommy, Laurel," She jumps and gives me a look, until she too notices the drink, she frowns but doesn't mention it, mostly because there are group family photos going on and someone else has noticed I'm missing.

Walter clears his throat and tries to answers the press's questions about me not being there, "Well, Oliver."

"Is right back here," I wave to my family with the hand holding the cuddly toy, and step forward to wade through the press. I bound up onto the podium to stand next to my family. "Sorry Walter, you were doing such a good job I didn't want to interrupt." Slinging my arm around his shoulders and letting the toy rest there, I take another sip from the bottle as various cameras flash to take photos of us. "The thing with the spade? I was impressed, most people look stupid doing that, you totally pulled it off."

"Thank you Oliver," He says calmly and I feel his arm come around my back slowly as if he's not sure how I'm going to react. I lean into him and accept the one armed hug with more grace than I would have done when I first got home. I've had time to see this man and how he treats my mom and my sister. He'll never be able to replace my dad, but then he's not trying to, he's simply being a good man to my family.

Mom and Thea join us for proper group photos, I hide the bottle behind my back leaving the cuddly toy in view and give my best winsome smile. I learnt how to do that years ago, I've had to deal with the press since I was a baby, it's one of the few things I didn't miss on the Island.

Having done my family duty I leave the stage and finish the bottle, making sure the label is nice and clear for the press to catch on camera. I graciously let Digg tag along as I leave, I have more of these drinks to buy, and a few baby books too so I can leave them around the house.

Starling City CNRI Now: Laurel Lance

Watching Emily Nocenti walk away Laurel is so glad that she got the chance to see Emily's father's killer arrested. Now the DA was going to prosecute Laurel is sure that Martin Somers would finally face justice for all of his crimes.

She's surprised when she sees her own dad walk in, "I thought I didn't need police protection anymore," she tells him annoyed at his over protective dad act.

"I thought I didn't need a reason to see my own daughter," he counters.

"You don't," she says. "You look tired."

"Yeah I was filling out reports on the shootout at the port last night," He sighs and looks frustrated. "And getting grilled about how I let that archer get away." He pinches the bridge of his nose, "Actually I've been thinking over what you said last night, about what Queen said," he swallows and it's like he just swallowed a bug, "I was kinda wondering if Queen was still in contact with those Alphas, and Sara. I mean is he getting blocked by all that classified bullshit?"

"Dad," She thinks over his words and then realises what he's asking, "I'll talk to Oliver, I'll ask if he can do anything so we can find out more about Sara."

"Yeah, okay," He fidgets in place, "That'd be good Laurel," she knows he hates Oliver so she knows this must be hard for him to ask Oliver for help. Standing up she hugs him.

"I love you dad," She holds onto him and hopes that Oliver can help them reconnect to Sara.

"Love you too Laurel," he says and hugs her back.

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

I click the pen and strike a line through Martin Somers' name in my father's book. One more name has been removed from the list. There's one less person to poison my city.

On the desk my cell phone rings, it's Laurel.

Lian Yu Then: Oliver Queen

I'd staggered all the way up to the top of the rocks with my father's body. I laid him as gently as I could on them. It was then that I discovered the small brown note book in his pocket. As I flicked through it I found that all the pages were blank and empty. All except the front where a strange glyph was drawn.

I had no idea what the book would eventually mean to me.

Starling City Now: Moira Queen

She waits in her car and wishes she didn't have to have this meeting. Oliver was so focused on his Alphas and Sara he was wandering around a bit aimlessly, though all his actions screamed nesting. He didn't ask anything about any names on the list, he still occasionally lost his bodyguard but rarely stayed away longer than an hour and he was texting Mr Diggle now.

This morning Moira had gone to the fridge herself for something to find it half full of those new drinks for Omegas. If Oliver wasn't pregnant within a week of his Alphas getting here then she suspect he's going to go into Heat with spectacular results.

Another car draws up next to hers and she exits her car with as much grace as she can manage. Sliding into the other car she pastes on a confident smile. "Well you saw for yourself, all those pictures of Oliver's drink, he doesn't know anything. If he did he wouldn't be so focused on nesting right now, he wouldn't feel safe enough to do that. Robert didn't tell him anything, and he has no idea that the yacht was sabotaged." She gets a nod as an acknowledgement and tries not to breathe out in relief.

The Queen Mansion Now: Oliver Queen

Walking down to the graves I stare at my father's and kneel down, "All that time on the Island plotting my return," I tell him, "I didn't realise how hard it would be to reconnect with mom, Thea, Laurel. And I didn't," I have to take a moment to collect myself. "I didn't know how painful it would be to keep my secrets. You asked me to save the city, to right your wrongs, I will. I swear. But to do that I can't be the Oliver that everyone wants me to be, that means sometimes to honour your wishes, I might not be able to honour your memory. I'm sorry."

Standing up I walk to the work men and order them to, "Take it down," they'll be taking my gravestone down tonight. I'm here and I'm alive, I don't need a tomb stone just yet, I've got too much to do.

Mr Diggle has the car ready for me, inside is my laptop, I've been talking to my Alphas about Laurel and Sara. We've agreed this is the best way. Sara's really nervous but we'll all be there with her, she's not alone.

"Will we be going out tonight sir?" Mr Diggle asks me.

"Definitely," I say as I slide into the car and I give him the address, he looks a bit surprised but doesn't say anything.

Lian You Then: Oliver Queen

I put the last stone down on my father's grave. The seagulls would never be able to get to him there. He was safe from them. Standing up I stared down at the grave and I had no idea what I was supposed to do next. I had no idea how to get off this island, or how to survive.

Inside I didn't really care if I survived or not.

I was so numb from losing Sara, my father, from the ordeal of the Queen's Gambit going down, of drifting for days.

There was a strange noise and pain exploded through my right shoulder, I screamed in agony and I could barely register that something just like an arrow was sticking out from where the white hot pain was coming from.

My legs chose that moment to collapse under me dropping me down to the stone and my father's grave. Twisting around I saw a hooded figure on the rocks below. He pulled another arrow out of the holder on his back and began to draw the bow.

Exhausted, thirsty, hungry, grieving, and lost, I let my head fall forward and I didn't even try to fight. I just wanted it to be over. My last thought was of my father and Sara. It wouldn't be long now until I was reunited with them.

Starling City Quentin Lance's Apartment Now: Oliver Queen

Knocking politely on the door I wait for someone to let me in. It's Laurel, thankfully, even though this is partly her dad's idea I'm sure he still disapproves of me.

"Hey," She greets me, "Come in," she steps back and I walk in with Mr Diggle slipping in behind me, I thought having him around would mean less chance of her father shooting me. I let her guide me to a small cramped lounge and luckily her dad does have wifi. Booting up my laptop I link it in as Detective Lance gets drinks.

"So Queen," He's standing there with full glasses in his hands, "Why the laptop? I thought we were just making a call," I pretend I don't notice the way his hands are shaking slightly.

"Yao Fei decided this was better," I tell him and work out what angle to put the screen so the built in camera will capture them while they sit on the couch. I load Skype and log in. They're already waiting. I press the call button and kneel on the floor, I'm close enough they'll see me but I won't block their view of Laurel and her dad.

"Skype?" Detective Lance catches on quickly, "We can see Sara?" He all but falls onto the couch nearly spilling his drink in the process. Laurel is right behind him. By the time the call is accepted they're both sitting down and leaning forward eagerly.

On screen the picture comes to life and Sara is sitting on a couch on their end in China, Yao Fei and Shado are on either side of her, with Slade leaning over the back of the couch and incidentally managing to flex his muscles at the same time.

Yao Fei manages to look effortless calm and totally in charge at the same time, "Oliver."

"Yao Fei," I bow my head down like a good little Bonded Omega, "May I have the honour of introducing Sara's father Quentin Lance, and her sister Laurel." I quickly carry on, "And these are our Alphas Yao Fei, Shado, and Slade."

"Our Alphas?" Detective Lance bites out and stares first at me and then the screen. Laurel just stares at me.

"Indeed," Yao Fei says, "Oliver has told us how no one knows he is Bonded too. That we are his Alphas just as we are Sara's. He also told us that you were not being given a chance to talk to your daughter. That is not right. So we decided that you should be given that opportunity."

Sara gives a little weak wave to the camera, "Hey dad, hey Laurel."

Mr Lance chokes out, "Sara, sweetheart, you doing okay baby?" I've never seen him with tears in his eyes but that's what's happening now.

"Yeah," Sara nods too, "I'm good daddy, I promise I'm good."

"Sara?" Laurel barely whispers her sister's name and she's got tears running down her face.

"Laurel," Sara reaches out a hand, "Oh god, Laurel, I've missed you all so much," And now Sara's starting to cry too. All three Alphas instantly fuss her and she sobs, "I'm okay, really, I'm happy, I'm just happy."

Slade's hands are rubbing her shoulders, "Sure little bird, that's why you're crying. Damn I thought Oliver was the soft one of the group." He gives me one of his smirks and then goes back to comforting Sara, "Don't worry little bird, you'll be home soon, you'll see them in person."

"You're coming home?" Laurel says and then Mr Diggle saves the day by handing out some tissues he's found. It gives Mr Lance and Laurel a chance to dry their faces.

"Yes," Shado says as she curls up around Sara, "Sara and I will be in Starling City soon. Slade has to go to Australia first," the man in question rolls his eyes, "And then my father, Yao Fei, will join us after that. We will all be living in Sara and Oliver's city."

I butt in, "They're moving in with me, mom said we could live there, and there's plenty of room for nurseries and children's rooms. Oh," I twist to see the screen fully, "I've found this great drink, it tastes amazing and it has all the prenatal vitamins and stuff, you're gonna love it Sara."

She's wiping at her eyes too, "Thanks Oliver, I can't wait to get home."

Leaning back I wait for the big family reunion only no one says anything the three of them just stare at their screens like they're trying to memorise each other's faces.

My eyes are drawn to Slade more than the other Alphas, his eyes are twinkling, he's so up to something, "So Oliver, are you being good and sticking with your bodyguard?"

"Yes Slade," I use my most put upon voice, "I haven't given Mr Diggle the slip for longer than a few hours, long enough to see to, well, you know."

"Good," Slade nods and I know he's about to embarrass me, he says in a very innocent tone, "I'll be there soon Oliver, I'll knot you good and proper, just try and stay out of trouble until we can get there to protect you."

"Slade," I hiss his name and get to see Sara's family react to his little announcement of knotting me. Lance looks like he swallowed something bad and Laurel is just in shock.

"What? It's perfectly natural Oliver," He's so doing this on purpose. "And keeping you out of trouble is a full time job. You can't even walk along a forest path without getting into trouble. Only you could find an old land mine to step on."

I don't bother holding back my reply, it's automatic to verbally spar with him, I've been doing it for years, "That was one time Slade. One time."

"It was also a time I had to slaughter over a dozen mercenaries just to save your little Omega arse. Though rolling one of their dead bodies onto the mine to free you was a genius idea," He's grinning at me daring me to come back at him.

"Three Slade," I'm not letting him get away with that, "There were only three of them. And yes it was a good idea because I kept my leg, but still only three of them."

Sara huffs at us, "Get a room you two. Honestly you two never stop," she starts to laugh, "He's been too quiet without you around Oliver, I think he's been moping."

"I don't mope," Slade tells her and flicks one of her ears. "That would require being soft and emotional. I don't do emotional attachments." All four of us scoff at that. "Fine I might have made four exceptions to that rule, but that's all."

It has broken the ice a bit for Sara because she asks her sister about school and how her dad is getting on with his cases. No one mentions her mom until right near the end. Laurel gives her their mother's phone number and Sara promises to call her. Just before they sign off they all tell me they love me, I hold my hand up and out to them, "I love you all too, I can't wait until you're here with me, I miss you."

As I power down the laptop I can feel two pairs of eyes boring into my back, in the end it's Mr Lance that breaks first, "You're Bonded too?"

"Yes," I nod. "We were stranded on the Island, there were lots of dangers, apparently those are classified and I can't tell you about them, so it made sense to Bond us, at first just to keep us safe, and then I fell in love with Slade, and Sara fell in love with Shado. They're our main Alphas and our Mates." I hope that helps him I glance over to him, "We all love Sara Mr Lance, and Shado would never let any harm come to her, she'd die first."

I get a few jerky nods from him and then he asks, "Land mines?"

"The Island was mined by the Japanese during World War 2, I managed to find one of the few remaining active ones, and Slade has never let me forget it," I chuckle softly, "The number of mercenaries he killed to save me goes up each time too."

"Mercenaries?" Laurel looks horrified.

"Yeah," I shrug, "Sorry that bit's classified at the moment, there are various governments chasing down some leads on that part. They're still tracking down their employer, Interpol was really interested," they both understand cases so they don't ask anything else about the Island.

Picking up my laptop I tell them, "Sara and Shado will be here soon, but if you want to talk to her again before then," I fish in my pocket and pull out the number of the phone they're using right now, "Call them on this number. Or ask me and I can Skype them for you."

"Did it hurt?" Laurel blurts out. "When they Bit you. Did it hurt?"

"No," I shake my head and then put the laptop back down. "If the Omega is willing and trusts the Alpha, it doesn't hurt at all, it feels good." I undo the top few buttons of my shirt. Shoving the material to one side I kneel back down so they can see the interlocking three Bites. "They healed immediately. And see how clear they are? Sara's are just like that." Laurel's hand hovers like she wants to touch. I have to snag her hand and pull it to the Bites.

Her fingers trace the Bites and I hide my instinctive reaction of wanting to pull away, "They're so smooth, I can't feel the scars at all," she says with awe.

I smile at her, "I have complete trust in my Alphas Laurel, they would never hurt me, they can't any more than they can Sara. We are theirs to protect, to care for, we are their anchors, they love us."

Detective Lance surprises me when he too reaches out to touch the scars, "Oh god, I've never seen Bites like these, normally they're messy and the skin is all ripped up. And you swear Sara's are just like these ones?"

"I swear," I tell him and he nods accepting what I've told me.

I pull away from them and rebutton my shirt, it's time for me to go home, I'll sneak out of the house tonight to find my next target, no need to upset Mr Diggle or my mom by vanishing when I'm in plain sight.

Starling City Now: Mr Diggle

He weaves the car through the light night time traffic as he drives Mr Queen home. He got to see more of what he considers the real Oliver during that short interaction with the Alpha called Slade.

He also wonders if Detective Lance or Laurel Lance will work out that the whole thing was slightly staged. Oliver only had to give them that number or even the email address for them to be able to contact Sara themselves, instead they found out about Oliver's Bonding and then got distracted by their long lost relative.

Yes there was lots more to Oliver Queen than the boy ever let on.

Starling City Quentin Lance's Apartment Now: Quentin Lance

He can't believe he got to see his little girl, his little Sara. She's grown up so much in five years. Scrubbing at his face he sits in the darkened living room on the couch and cries silently, she's okay, she's really okay. Yes she was Bonded and Mated, but if the Queen kid was telling the truth, then it hadn't been forced on her, the Alphas had proved themselves first and keep proving themselves to her.

And best of all she's going to be coming home.

He's given Laurel his bed for the night, she can't stay in her own apartment just now, the super of the building was still putting in replacement windows for her.

The mentions of land mines and mercenaries has him worrying like crazy. Yes these Alphas have protected his daughter, his Sara, in the past, but here they should be safe. Then he remembers the docks and his blood runs cold. There's a mad man in a hood running around this city. Queen said Sara was moving into their castle like home. And the vigilante targets the rich.

Oh god his Sara could get caught up in the hood guy's one man war.

Watching the sun come up over the city Quentin swears he's going to catch this guy no matter what it takes, no one is going to threaten his little girl ever again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


End file.
